


I Am Not Made Of Stone

by jhunieilarde



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Set after end of Season 2:They are keeping secrets from her and she can feel it. Without her magic, Vera felt useless and discarded. When someone from her past arrived, her life will be filled with hard choices and pain.(this is my second Vermish fic so bear with me for a moment while i try to navigate this one)
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Nicole Birch, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 33
Kudos: 111





	1. Adeptus Superior

Something’s wrong…

It’s all Vera can think about after they stopped the Tartarus eruption and Alyssa Drake was killed by Gabrielle Dupres who had been possessed by Midnight at the time. Since that day, things went south for the Order. The other disciples don’t know a thing about that because Hamish has been sticking around covering for her during much-needed rituals because her magic disappeared alongside Alyssa Drake’s throat. She has searched every book in her reliquary for a way to get her magic back but there’s none. As of now, she’s surviving but if a chaos arise again, she does not know how she can work her way around pretending to have magic Hamish is uttering the spells in the dark. Someone is bound to discover her secret and when that happens, she will not just say goodbye to being the Grand Magus, she will have to say goodbye to the entire Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. What is use of someone who can’t even open a door with magic to the Order?

That’s not just what’s bothering her. It’s the whispering between the Knights that’s troubling her. They’re acting secretive once more and despite her efforts to get them to tell her what’s going on, they’re keeping their mouths shut. To think that she has done everything she can to keep them alive, she hoped that they would have trusted her by now. Of course, she is aware Lilith Bathory is back on the realm of humans again. She had guessed that when Nicole Birch kept hanging around with them and leaving the temple with the wolves. She tried to press Hamish about it but even him is lying to her face saying things are just fine. They are keeping her at bay now that she’s no longer use to them. Hamish is covering for her because her status as Grand Magus protects them from the Council. That’s all they need from her. That’s only her use.

“I think we’re done here for today, right? I got some Knights’ business to take care of”, Hamish said as Vera entered her office in her robe. 

She quietly removed her robe and hanged it up on the rack. His eyes followed her and she can feel them on her but she continued her movements until she took her seat and started attending to her paperwork. When she noticed Hamish is still standing there, she finally looked up to him.

“Why are you still here?” she asked.

“What’s going on?” he asked her back.

“What do you mean what’s going on? You said you’re going to go so go. Don’t just stand there like a tree”, she answered sarcastically.

Hamish was about to say something when his phone rings. He looked back at her to see she’s back on her work so he sighed and walked away to see his friends. Vera sighed when she heard the door closed. He could have stayed. He always leaves. It’s not the first time he chose the Knights over her. It is expected but it will feel good to be chosen first from time to time. She does not expect him to always choose her but she just thought after everything they went through and how much she lets him in, she expected to have a place in his priority list and not occupied the last. Of course, she never voiced that out. She’s too proud to admit that she needs him more than his magic. It solidifies her theory that something big is going on with them because it preoccupies Hamish entirely and it’s him who is not letting her in now.

“Penny for your thoughts?” someone said.

The voice is so familiar it snapped her fast enough from her thoughts. A man in a very polished suit is now sitting by the corner of her office. Her breathing almost stopped at the sight of him, a face she never thought she will see again.

“Richard…you still don’t know how to use a door”, she muttered in a sound of mixed shock and displease. 

He smiled and she got to admit, he has not lost his charms.

“Oh, you always love how I surprise you back in the day”, he teased.

“Keywords: back in the day. This is now, Richard. You cannot just teleport in my office like that. In case you don’t know, I am not just a Temple Magus anymore”, she retorted.

He got up and walked casually towards her and sat by her desk to be close to her. She can immediately smell his favorite perfume and his aftershave. It’s intoxicating enough for her to hum a little which made him smile even more.

“My apologies, Grand Magus”, he said.

The smugness in his tone made her rolls her eyes. 

“Why are you here, Richie?” she asked in annoyance.

“Well, no one has called me that in years! I certainly missed you, darling”, he exclaimed.

Something in her twitched when he called her that. No one has called her that either in years. It left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

“Ten years to be exact and in those years, you did not bother showing up here or giving me a call so you are here for a very important reason and I would like to know what”, she demanded.

“Fine. The Council sent me to investigate the disappearance of Bitsy. She’s the Head of the Gnostic Council and they obviously wanted the best to handle this investigation and someone who knew her so here I am”, he finally answered.

Right. Kepler has disappeared out of thin air for weeks now and no one has heard of her. She just does not disappear like that without calling to anyone and she would not certainly leave Maddox alone in a parking lot.

“You want my input? I still haven’t got anything and we did try every tracking spell we know. We came up with nothing”, she said.

He already knows that. 

“That’s why I’m here, darling. I came to help. I dropped by to let you know about my work here as courtesy. I don’t want to overstep on anything”, he explained.

She looked at him and then scoffed.

“Since when did you bother with that?” he chuckled, “I am guessing you did not book yourself any hotel room?” he shook his head, “Figure that myself. I will ready the guest room for you later. Just go easy on the magic at the house when you get there. Maddox is staying with me and he’s not magic-oriented”, she said.

Richard looked at her in awe.

“You know it’s my job to find Bitsy but I can drop it if you want to keep the kid”, he joked. Vera punched his arm which made him laugh even more. “so, does this mean you’re throwing me a big party tonight as a welcome? I always love the parties here”, he asked which she only replied with a deep sigh.

\---------------------------------

A party has been thrown inside the temple that night. Everyone is invited including the Knights which made them curious why the celebration. No one knows why the Grand Magus has thrown a big party and they are all waiting for the announcement. 

Hamish found Vera talking to someone by the bar and they’re rather talking intimately. The man is very polished and has a good taste in fashion. He is well-groomed but not too groomed to confuse him with something else. In a sense, he got a hint of Coventry’s ragged charm but with more money. Vera seems to be into whatever he’s telling her. The focus in her eyes is hundred percent there. He also noticed the way the man’s hand casually touches her arm and hand from time to time. It ignites something in him. Jealousy, something in him screamed, but he shook that off. He’s not the jealous type but seeing them together is making him furious.

“Take it easy, lover boy. You might just transform right here”, Lilith warned him.

“I am fine, Lilith”, he muttered but it’s obvious that he’s not.

Vera and the mysterious man walked towards the center of the room and rang the champagne glass.

“May I have your attention please?” Vera’s voice rang throughout the room and everyone paid their attention to the Grand Magus, “We all know that the Head of Gnostic Council Kepler has been missing now for several weeks and still there are no news of her whereabouts”, the Knights stiffened at the mention of her name, “Worry not, the Council had sent the Adeptus Superior to lead the investigation in finding Councilor Kepler so he will need your full cooperation and service while he’s conducting his investigation. This temple and all of you will be at his disposal”, she announced.

The man nodded at Vera and cleared his throat.

“With all formalities aside, I would like to introduce myself to all of you. I am Richard Stone, the Adeptus Superior”, whispers surrounded the temple.

“Did he just say Stone?” Randall asked Hamish quietly.

“Oh right…I am your Grand Magus’ husband. Hence, the last name”, Richard clarified when he realized everyone’s confused.

It caused even more whispering which made Vera frowned at Richard who only shrugged his shoulders at her. He is clearly enjoying the spectacle.

“Alright…enjoy the rest of the evening. Tomorrow is going to be a long day”, she said and left the party to hide in her office.

At this point, Hamish is losing his restraints from transforming. She is married? When did that happen? How on earth did he miss that one? She’s not wearing a ring but she’s obviously shares the same last name as him and by him, the Adeptus Superior who is now in charge of finding those responsible for Kepler’s disappearance.

“This is bad”, Gabrielle muttered once they went back to the den. “We should have told the Grand Magus what happened”, she added.

“…and by that, you mean hand me over to Vera Stone?” Randall asked his girlfriend.

“No. By that, I meant tell her what happened so she can help us deal with it. Grand Magus has covered up for you a number of times, risking her life in the process. If she knew about what really happened to Councilor Kepler, she could have figured out a way to cover for you. She could have warned us that the Adeptus Superior was coming here to take over. Do you have any idea how powerful the Adeptus Superior is? He’s like the boss of MI7 and from what I heard, he has a clean reputation when it comes to doing field and covert work for the Order”, she answered.

They knew the Adeptus Superior is going to be a big problem for them but Hamish’s mind is somewhere else. He’s not concerned about that now. He’s concerned about the fact that she did not tell him she’s married. They’re sleeping together and basically in a relationship and she forgot to tell him about that. Learning about that fact in a crowd the way he did earlier is more like a slap on the face.

“Is it too late to tell her now? I am not fond of her but Gabrielle has a point. She did save our assess before. She might know a way to help us out of this. Adeptus Superior is her husband. She may know how to maneuver him so he won’t find out it was us”, Lilith asked.

“I don’t know. Knowing Grand Magus, she does not like being kept in the dark like this and I don’t want to be the one telling her the truth. She scares the crap out of me”, Gabrielle answered.

Hamish almost scoffs at that.

“Sure she doesn’t like being kept in the dark. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her”, he broke his silence.

Suddenly, they were all reminded of his relationship with her and the fact that they all learned of her marital status today. 

“Shit, man…are you okay?” Randall asked his buddy.

“Yeah…fine. I’ll ask for her help so stop worrying”, he lied.

He’s not okay. He’s far from okay. He needs answers and he needs it now.

\---------------------------------

Vera and Richard are at her office having a drink, catching up on years they missed out on each other when she realized how late it is.

“I need to go. Maddox got school tomorrow”, she muttered.

“Well, motherhood really becomes you and it looks good on you. I won’t keep you”, he said.

She scoffed at him and grabbed her bag. She was on her way out when he stopped her and pulled her close.

“Richie…”

“You need help. I am here. You know that, right?” he asked her.

They looked at each other for a second before she pulled her arm back.

“See you at home, Richie”, she said and left.


	2. Truth and Lies

Vera searched for her car keys with frustration. Back when she has her magic, all she has to do is to magically move her keys to her hand and open the door but now she has to physically find them like a barbarian. Just when she found the keys, it slipped from her hand and fell on the ground.

“…for fuck’s sake”, she muttered under her breath and picked it up.

She clicked on the lock and her car beeped.

“So, you’re married”, Hamish said.

There’s no need to turn around because she’s certain it was him. She’s been meaning to talk to him about it but considering he’s busy with his pack, it went past her mind. Plus, she did not expect for Richard to announce it in front of everyone.

“You did not ask”, she replied coldly as she opened the door and threw her bag inside.

She was about to go in when Hamish stopped her and closed the door and then pinned her against it.

“It’s not something I have to ask. It’s something you have to tell right before you slept with me”, he snapped angrily.

She can practically hear the growl underneath his voice. It should scare her because he’s not just any man. He is a werewolf and not just any werewolf. He is the leader of the Knights, but instead of getting scared, she got pissed off.

“Don’t get all too mighty on me about transparency when it was you and your friends who’s been keeping things from me. I asked you number of times what you guys are up to and you shut me out every time. I wasn’t born yesterday, Hamish. Oh, and before you get all too angry. Richie is not my husband. He is my ex-husband. We divorced ten years ago but I decided to keep his last name as a sign of respect to his father who was the former Grand Magus and the man who took me in after I lost my daughter. So, there’s your transparency. Care to tell me yours?” she snapped back.

Hamish felt both sense of relief and regret. He cornered her and demanded answer that way when he could have asked nicely. They’re divorced. Of course, he would have known that if he just talked to her politely. He now felt like a fool coming onto her like a mad man. He can see that she’s waiting for him to tell her what’s going on with them. It’s one of the reasons why he must talk to her.

“It’s not that easy, Vera”, he muttered.

“What’s not easy? To trust me or to let me in on it because I no longer got my magic and therefore, I got no use for you?” she asked again.

“That is not true”, he disagreed.

“Then what is it? Because I have been coming up with different reasons for weeks now”, she followed up.

“We’re the ones responsible for Kepler’s disappearance”, he revealed.

It’s like the air in her lungs got snuff out. Bitsy is a lot of things and she’s certainly against the Knights but she’s not a monster, not entirely.

“Can you expand on that?” she requested with a flat tone.

“When we brought Lilith back, the sacrifice needed for the spell was the blood of a witch. At the time, none of us knew about that. It was Randall who abducted Kepler. He was desperate to get Lilith back and he did what he thought was right at the moment. I’m sorry if we did not tell you right away. It’s just…it’s Randall. I cannot betray him. My responsibility is to him and the Knights”, he explained.

Her blood ran cold. She suddenly felt a shiver.

“…and now you’re telling me this because my ex-husband is now in town investigating what your idiot friend did. This is where I come in now, isn’t it?” her eyes now reflected anger and disappointment, “You all thought that, ‘hey, the Adeptus Superior is the Grand Magus’ husband so even though she does not have her magic anymore, she can still persuade him to stop the investigation’. Does that sound close enough?” she asked with so much spite in her voice.

It is mostly true. It’s what the others came up with, but it’s not why he’s there talking to her. He wants to know about her and Richard. How stupid of him to assume the worst about her…

“We thought that you might help us, yes”, he admitted.

She held back her laughter. 

“For all the times you demanded that I let you in, and I did, I did not expect this from you. I am not the most welcoming, I admit, but I have been there for you bunch of morons when I should have killed all of you and save myself the trouble. I deserve more than this. I know I do. You once told me that I should let others take care of me. Look what good it did. I let you in and you hurt me. I let you in and you pushed me away and lied to my face. Whatever this is, we’re done. I am done with you, your werewolves bullshit, I am through with all of you. You created this mess. You clean it up yourself. I am done helping all of you”, she expressed.

“Vera, please…don’t end this. I know I screwed up but I can fix this. I am going to fix this. Please…” he pleaded.

“What’s done is done, Mr. Duke. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to head home because a young boy is waiting for me unless you intend for him to be orphaned once again because being orphaned twice is not enough for you”, she replied.

Every word stings. Her walls are back up and it will be hell to tear them down again. He managed once upon a time but he screwed it up. He let go of her and watched her drove away. The pain in his chest is worse than anything he ever felt. It’s worse than losing Cassie. There’s nothing he can do about death but the fact that he had hurt Vera in everything other than physical, is worse. 

\-------------------------------

VERA’S HOUSE

Talking with Hamish is draining enough, not to mention the revelation that they were the ones responsible for Kepler. She did not just disappear. They sacrificed her for Lilith Bathory. She tried her best not to imagine how that would look like. Despite their differences and constant arguing, Bitsy was her friend. She had her moments. Accepting the fact that she is now dead is sort of a hard one to swallow. Before getting out of her car, she composed herself. Maddox cannot sense that something is wrong. The boy already felt abandoned as it is. He does not know that his father is dead and now, his Aunt Bitsy is also dead.

Maddox is playing chess by himself when she got inside the house. His eyes lit up when he saw her come in.

“Aunt Vera! Can we play chess tonight? I already finished up my homework”, he announced proudly.

She can see the resemblance between Edward and Maddox but his eyes reminds her of her mother. Sophie. Vera always liked Sophie. She now knows Edward sacrificed her for the Vade Maecum and he was willing to do the same to Maddox. Her chest tightened.

“Sure but after dinner. Give me fifteen minutes to prepare dinner”, she agreed.

The smile on his face warmed her heart. Somehow, he eases the pain she feels inside. The last time she felt this way was when her daughter was still in her arms. Children do take away all the ill feelings and turn them into something lighter. Vera then changed into something comfortable and started making pasta while Maddox continued contemplating his moves on chess. He then started telling her what happened at school.

“Do you think I will get enough grades to get into Belgrave University?” he asked.

“You can get into any university you like. You are a smart young boy and you study hard. It’s not impossible. Don’t limit yourself into one school. There are plenty out there”, she answered.

Maddox moved next to her.

“…but the other schools don’t have you as Chancellor”, he reasoned.

She looked at him and saw the yearning in his eyes. He craves a mother’s love the way she craves to be a mother. She knows it is foolish to get attached to a kid that is not her own but it’s too late. She’s at the point where she’s going to do anything for him already. They may try to take him from her but she’ll fight with them. Maddox stays with her where he will be safe and love.

“That is true. Well, you have years ahead of you. You might get tired of me since we’re living under the same roof now so there is a chance you’ll change your mind”, she teased with a wink.

Maddox giggled which made her chuckled.

“What are you two laughing about?” Richard interfered.

They did not hear the door. He is carrying box of ice cream and popcorn which made the boy gasped.

“Maddox this is Uncle Richie. He’ll be staying with us for a few days. This is Maddox”, she introduced them both.

“Pleasure to meet you, young man. Give me a hand?” he said and Maddox took the ice cream and popcorn from him. “Well, it smells delicious. I am actually starving”, he expressed.

A smile crept up her lips.

“Go change at the guest room. Dinner is almost ready”, she said and Richard obliged.

The three of them enjoyed dinner together. Richard took the time to get to know Maddox who entertained him with enthusiasm. The two found common ground with their love for comics. Vera snorted at them but it only made them laugh. It’s been a while since her house has been filled with laughter. She loves it. While looking at the both of them, she realized her predicament. She now knows what really happened to Bitsy. Richard is there to investigate and Maddox is there because someone killed his former guardian. As Grand Magus and his ex-wife and Maddox’s temporary guardian, she has the obligation to tell them the truth but in doing so, she will sentence not only Randall to death, but the entire Knights for protecting him and, well, by being werewolf.

Despite her anger towards them, she cannot bring herself to do that to them, to Hamish. Of course, his loyalty will be first and foremost to his pack. Still, she’s mad that he lied to her number of times. She’s madder now that he puts her in the position of either lying for them or killing them.

“You okay?” Richard asked when he noticed that she gone quiet.

“Yeah…just tired, I guess”, she lied.

“It’s okay. We can play chess tomorrow”, Maddox said in concern.

She smiled at him.

“I’ll be fine but it will be nice if we can do movie night tonight”, she suggested.

“Oh, I know a good one!” the boy exclaimed and ran towards her collection of DVD.

She caught Richard staring at her intensely.

“Okay. Spill it”, he said.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“I know something’s up with you and I think I know but I don’t want to presume. You’re drowning and the only thing keeping you floating is Maddox. Without him, you’re going to shrink again in your little corner and ice everyone out so tell me”, he answered.

Vera sighed. “I don’t know what you mean, Richie”, she denied.

“Please, darling. It’s me. I told you. I am here for you, always. What’s going on?” he insisted.

Lying won’t do her good. He knows her too well for that. You don’t get married with someone for eight years and not know when they’re lying.

“Why don’t you tell me about your theory then?” she challenged.

“Alright…I think something’s wrong with your magic. You don’t like using your hands to open them and I know that by experience and since I got here, you’ve been physically opening and closing doors with your bare hands which means something is wrong with your magic and it’s frustrating you. Of course, it can be frustrating because you’re the Grand Magus and as Grand Magus, you must have flawless magic. How’s that?” he said.

She hummed.

“Close enough. There’s nothing wrong with my magic, Richie. I don’t have it anymore”, he frowned, “I lost my magic and I have no idea how to get it back”, she confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i got surprised by the comments! i know you hate angst but it added spice to everything! Well, it does for me. Don't get sad just yet. It's still early and there are more chapters to come so anything can happen. Meanwhile, let me break your hearts a little.... (peace :-))


	3. Fix

“She said no? Well, I guess we’re screwed now. She’s definitely going to tell her hubby that I killed Kepler”, Randall exclaimed when Hamish told them what happened.

Hamish poured himself a drink while the others debated with one another. They may worry about the Council and what else but his mind is only on Vera. He is worried for her. Since she lost her magic, he’s the only one covering for her so the others wouldn’t know about her lost magic. He considered still coming to her even though she told him they’re done. He still wants to protect her, to keep her safe. She may be angry at him but he’s not willing to give up that easily. As long as there’s chance, he’s going to fight for her.

“In all the things Hamish said, that’s all you got? You really are dense”, Gabrielle snapped.

“I’m dense? I am the one who actually killed a Council member. If worse comes to worst, it’s my head that will be put on the platter and not yours”, Randall snapped back.

Lilith watched them banter back and forth. She has done her fair share of drowning in guilt. It’s her fault Randall has to kill Kepler. If she had been careful, Rogwan wouldn’t had the chance to drag her to hell with him but she knows there’s no use in dwelling on guilt. They all had their faults. Seeing how defeated Hamish is told her that Vera broke up with him because he chose to lie for them. She never liked the Grand Magus but she admired her leadership and the things she did for them, to keep them alive. It is understandable that Vera would react the way she did. Who would have thought that the Grand Magus, the stone-cold lady, fell for a werewolf? She had let him in and he lied to her. Hamish lied in order to protect his Knights. It is his duty and now the guilt of that is eating him because he lost the love of his life…again.

“We need to fix this ourselves”, Randall and Gabrielle stopped arguing. “We screwed up and Vera is not going to help us because we lied to her and kept her in the dark. We cannot blame her for being fed up with our crap. If we want to get out of this with our body parts intact and regain Vera’s trust on the Knights of St. Christopher, we have to show her we’re grown up enough to deal with our own mess”, she intervened.

Hamish turned to her and nodded in appreciation. He was the one who should be giving that talk but he is in no condition to do so. 

“How do you propose to do that?” Randall asked.

“Simple. The Adeptus Superior is here to investigate Kepler’s disappearance. If we want to get rid of him, Kepler needs to resurface. He needs to find something so he would stop looking. The sooner he’s gone, the better”, she answered.

She and Gabrielle just thought about the same thing.

“We plot clues and leads for him to follow to make him think he’s making progress but those leads must not be traced back to us, and then he needs to find Councilor Kepler’s body as proof”, Gabrielle imagined.

“Exactly. We need to come up with something that will absolve us from the crime. It has to be something else and not a werewolf’s fault that she died”, Lilith encouraged.

Randall began to get on board.

“Well, she was drained of blood and not torn to bits so that’s a start”, he muttered.

“She was sacrificed by a practitioner but not us”, Lilith added.

It put a smile on Gabrielle’s face as she comes to realize Lilith’s idea.

“It has to be pinned on Praxis”, Jack intervened.

They all turned to their estranged brother who has gone AWOL after Alyssa has died.

“How are you doing? We thought you left Norwich or something”, Randall asked his friend.

“I’m getting there. I will not abandon you guys”, his eyes turned to Hamish but he got ignored, “Listen, I know a way to make it look like it’s Praxis’ fault. I tracked them down after I buried Alyssa, just to see how they’re doing. Without a leader, they’re going nuts. They’re practicing uncontrollably and it’s only a matter of time before they cause another eruption again. They have to stop before that happens and if we can kill two birds with one stone in the process, the better”, he answered.

They all looked at Hamish for approval. 

“Let’s get to work then”, he said.

\---------------------------------

VERA’S HOUSE

Maddox is peacefully sleeping after Vera had read him a story from a favorite comic of his. She particularly does not like it but he does so she yielded. After she tucked him in, she quietly left his room and joined Richard at the living room where he’s waiting for her. He already prepared the wine and she knows it’s going to be a long night of talking with him.

“So, start from the beginning”, he said as he handed her the glass.

Vera told him about Edward Coventry and Jack and the Knights, how they wiped their memories and then recruited them to the Order down to Alyssa stealing her magic right before she was killed by another werewolf leaving her magicless. Richard listened through it all in silence, allowing her to pour everything onto the table uninterrupted.

“This is the part where you tell me how pathetic I am and how stupid I have been, go on”, she finished.

“For starters, I wouldn’t call you pathetic because you have never been pathetic in your whole life and certainly the word stupid should be ban anywhere near you”, she felt the need to let go of her breath that she did not realize she’s been holding back, “…but I would say you took big risk with doing business with the Knights. They are after all our biggest enemy”, he said calmly.

“They’re not our enemy, Richie. It’s in the old book. The Knights of St. Christopher are actually Knights of the Blue Rose. They are part of the Order. They separated themselves from the Order to fulfill their duty to guard the Vade Maecum when the Grand Magus at the time became corrupted by its power. Since then, we painted them as our enemy when they’re just doing their job”, she defended the Knights.

“They did a great job at it especially when Jurgen Sawyer completed the parts of the book and tried to perform Vade Maecum Infernal himself…oh wait, that’s right. He was also a Knight”, he argued.

“I think it’s been established that it’s hard to resist the temptation Vade Maecum offers and that happened in the fifties. By that time, everyone thinks Knights and the Order are sworn enemies”, she argued back.

“So, are you saying that what my father believed was just a lie?” he asked in challenge.

“Okay, there’s no need to bring Wilson into this. I loved your father but not everyone knew all the facts. I would not have either if I had not heard them say their oath which was basically written in the old book and even them did not know about that”, she answered.

The two took a moment to calm down. The subject of Knights and the Order’s history has been very delicate for the Adeptis. 

“I’m sorry. I decided to keep an open mind about this when I heard about you inducting them to the Order and I want to retain that. It’s actually quite something to manage to merge two societies who had been at war with each other for years. You really are a great leader and I think Dad would agree you’re even better than he was”, he said.

Vera smiled and then scoffed at his compliment. She had always looked up at Wilson Stone. In fact, she aspired to be the kind of leader like he was. He was kind, level-headed, wise, and strong. He was not hungry for power and he always put himself on the line for his disciples.

“Yeah well…it opened a whole lot of trouble for me but I stand by my actions. I won’t change a thing about that”, she responded.

“I know. You don’t do things without thinking them through and that’s what I said to the Council when they asked of my opinion about your decision to recruit the wolves. So, Alyssa Drake stole your magic to force your hand into giving her the Fors Factoram and now she’s dead and your magic has not returned”, he summarized and she nodded. “Shit Vera…”

Calling her by her name meant he’s either worried or deadly serious.

“You could have called me sooner but it’s all in the past. We need to find a way to get your magic back now. We’re actually wasting time talking right now when we could be trying spells already”, he said.

“Hold on, Richie. I appreciate you trying to help but it does not have to be tonight. We can try spells tomorrow if you want and besides, it’s not why you’re here. You are here for an investigation, not on a mission to get my magic back”, she stopped him.

He frowned.

“First of all, Kepler can go screw herself because there’s no way I’m putting her before you. Second, you are a Grand Magus and if anyone finds out you don’t have magic, they will kick you out and all the effort you put into the Order including your initiative to bring back the Knights into the fold will be thrown to trash. Last but definitely not the least, I know that you perform Fors Factoram yourself”,

“Wilson…” she sighed.

“Yes, Dad told me because he was so scared for you. It’s all good. We understood why you did it. The war between us and the Sons of Prometheus at the time was getting bigger and we’re losing and you did what you have to do to protect the Order and my father but I also happen to know the price of that spell and it’s been eating at you for years”, he brought up.

“I am fine, Richie”, she insisted.

“No, you’re not and you know it. My father put an incantation on you as a protected barrier to slow down that cancer in your body but it’s not a cure. Now, the magic is gone in you which means that incantation is also gone too and there’s nothing to protect you from the price of Fors Factoram”,

It’s all true. She knew it from the moment Alyssa took her magic away. She knew that it exposed her to her death. She can already feel her strength getting depleted each day. Small movements exhaust her, even walking.

“I thought I can have more time”, he muttered.

“What do you mean more time?” she asked.

“I did not want to leave Norwich. Things gotten bad between us and even after the divorce, I did not want to leave you here. The Council wanted to appoint me as the Head of the Gnostic Council but I exchanged that to being an Adeptus Superior so I could be out there, free to travel, not for my own leisure but for you. I want to find a cure to Fors Factoram. I believed the answer will be somewhere in this planet and the job allowed me to go anywhere and seek the cure so I can save your life. I relied on my father’s incantation too much that I thought I have more time but it turns out I might have none”, he answered.

Vera does not know about that. She held a grudge on him for leaving. It is true that their marriage came to an end but him leaving abruptly made her feel like it was her fault that they fell apart when in fact, it’s no one’s fault. He left for her. She should have known the minute she learned he took on the job of being Adeptus Superior. Richard is not one for travelling. He likes to being at home, watching movies at night, having good conversations over wine and not doing field work. 

“Richie…there’s no cure to Fors Factoram”, she muttered.

“You’re wrong, Vera. I know it’s rare for that to happen but you’re wrong. There is a cure and all we need is to find it but first, we must get your magic back. We need that incantation up and running again to give us more time. I know I am close to finding it. I can feel it, darling”, he insisted with such desperation she only saw in him back in the day when they realized their marriage was over.

It breaks her heart to see him like this, to learn he devoted his entire life in trying to save hers. 

“Okay…we find a way to get my magic back. After that, we figure out a way to…I don’t know, cure me somehow”, she surrendered because her permission is the only thing that will give the man temporary peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...  
> i got the idea of the war between Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose and Sons of Prometheus on the episode where Vera and Xavier entered a parley and Xavier threatened to launch war on them because Jack killed on of theirs and he does not believe Vera about their common enemy. The look on her face when she realized that a war between them could erupt kinda hinted that a war between two societies already happened and she's scared it might happen again so i put it into the mix. Then, for the magical cancer...i wrote in the first chapter about Richard telling Vera that if she needs help, he's there for her. It sort of just came up to me earlier that he might noticed more than just her inability to open doors in a telekinetic way but also the weariness in her. I got into developing backstory of why she performed Fors Factoram and how come she's still alive and using powerful magic despite getting the cancer and then the reason why Richard left. It's all last minute but i hope i mixed it all right and did not become confusing or something.


	4. Guy Talk

The Knights did what they planned and planted leads for Richard to follow that will end up where Kepler’s body is. They staged it as a ritual gone wrong which claimed her life. For three days they waited for him to start the investigation but nothing happened. The Adeptus Superior remained at the temple but he’s not questioning anyone. He’s always with Vera in her office. One time, he caught him muttering spell behind her while she’s leading a group incantation. That’s when he figured that he knows about Vera’s magic and he’s covering for her. He’s pretty sure he overheard him asked her about a certain book with old spells. Richard is helping her get her magic back, something that slipped Hamish’s mind because he got preoccupied with the whole Randall-Kepler situation plus Jack went MIA and he became worried.

One afternoon though, Vera is alone in her office. There is no sign of Richard anywhere which he thought to be his chance to talk to her. Hamish went to the bar and made her favorite drink and went to her office. He’s surprised to see books everywhere. They’re definitely doing tons of research.

“Grand Magus, I thought you might like a drink”, he said.

As she glanced up to him, he noticed the dark circles around her eyes which she tries to cover with concealer. She also looks a lot paler than she used to. She is obviously exhausted and he wants nothing more than take her home and cook her a nice meal and make her relax.

“Thank you, Mr. Duke. You can just put it somewhere”, she responded coldly and resumed reading.

He set it gently by her desk and waited for her to say something but when clearly she’s not going to, he started talking.

“We figured it out, about Kepler”, she shot him a look and he got the message. He closed the door with a wave of his hand. “The Adeptus Superior will not trace it back to us and he will find her. Jack returned and he wanted us to pin it on Praxis. He said they’re practicing more dangerous spells and since they’re without a leader, they’re going crazy with the magic. He said it will not take long for them to cause another eruption”, he informed her.

She stopped reading and looked back at him.

“Kill two birds with one stone”, he nodded, “Praxis will be dealt with. We’re just preoccupied with something else”, she said.

“I know. Your magic, he’s helping you get it back”, he mentioned trying to conceal the bitterness in his voice but she already heard it.

Vera wanted to tell him the importance of her magic but that would be letting him again and she’s not yet sure if he’s worth it, if he’s worth her trust when certainly they don’t think she’s worth theirs. Each day she grows weak. Richard was right. Without her magic, she’s a ticking time bomb. She’s running out of time and if it’s true that the Praxis is practicing again with even more dangerous spells, she needs her magic back to stop a possible eruption coming their way and then stop Praxis but first, she needs her magic to prolong her life or otherwise, she will not be able to do any of those.

“He offered and I accepted”, she simply said.

“I offered mine but you closed the door”, he reminded her.

It is irrational but he’s being eaten alive by jealousy. It was his job to help her, to take care of her, to protect her. 

“You did and I accepted. I offered you my trust which you clearly did not return. Hamish, I don’t have the time, literally, to go over this again”, she retorted with a tired sigh.

She used his first name which means something is up.

“Tell me. I can help”, he insisted.

Is she that readable nowadays? Richard figured out that she lost her magic within 24 hours of his arrival in Belgrave and now Hamish can sense there’s something more going on than just getting her magic back. She used to be so good at keeping a poker face.

“You’ve helped enough. You should go back to your pack. They need you there”, she said.

It’s not to dismiss him cruelly. It is partly true that they need him because he’s their leader. Also, she does not want pity from him and once he found out what’s going on with her, the rest of the Knights will find out too and a group pity is the last thing she needs.

“I can understand you’re still mad at me but I am not giving up, Vera. I will help. I will help get your magic back. I’m not giving up on us”, he said before he walked out of her office and closed the door to give her some privacy.

He’s deadly serious about his promise. He will help no matter what he needs to do to achieve that. It is yet unclear where he will start but he is determined to give her the magic she lost.

“You must be Hamish Duke”, someone said when he stepped outside of the building.

Richard is standing there like he’s waiting for him. He looked fashionably toned down with his dark jeans and sweatshirt.

“Yes, Adeptus Superior”, he responded.

“Oh, please…we’re out of the temple. Call me Richard. Can I buy you a drink?” he offered.

\---------------------------------

BAR

The waitress brought their drinks to their table. Hamish can already see Richard’s charm that even the waitress is barely immune to it.

“I have missed this place. I’ve been gone ten years and it still looked the same”, Richard muttered in nostalgia.

“Why are we here exactly?” Hamish asked.

He appreciates the gesture and the man’s taste in liquor but he is still the Adeptus Superior who’s been tasked with finding Kepler and he’s Vera’s ex-husband. Having a drink with him is a whole lot more awkward than it should be.

“Right. Well, I was informed about Vera’s decision to induct the Knights of St. Christopher into the Order and to be honest, I was surprised when the Council told me that but I knew Vera. She wouldn’t just do that without reason and she told me that you’ve been part of the Order long before we became enemies so, since you’re the leader of the Knights, I want to get to know you. Let’s just say this is my way of showing my acceptance for all of you into the fold”, he answered.

He is nice…too nice, he thought. Hamish is cautiously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not the main reason why you brought me here?” he uttered.

Richard smiled.

“Vera said you’re smart and she’s right as always”, he frowned at that. Did Vera really talk about him to her ex-husband? “You’re right. As much as I am grateful for all the things you did for her like covering for her loss of magic, I could not help but be pissed off at you and your pack for bringing this mess on her”,

“We are aware of our faults”, Hamish quickly said.

“I know. I heard you earlier and your desperate attempt to get back on her good grace. I get it. I love Vera. She’s the only woman I have ever loved but I respect her choices. I don’t understand her choice with getting involved with a werewolf but I respect it nevertheless. It’s not why I am pissed. You see, the whole ordeal which started with you stealing everything of her inventory lead to her losing her magic and that’s very bad for her”, Richard expressed.

“That’s why we’re doing our best so that no one will find out about that so she will not lose her Grand Magus status. Alyssa is dead and believe me, I was willing to eat her heart back then if it was not for Jack”, Hamish explained.

“It’s more than her being the Grand Magus. I am guessing she did not tell you after all”,

“Tell me what?” he asked.

“It was years ago when my father was still the Grand Magus. Vera and I were stationed here in Norwich and she was just appointed as the Temple Magus while I became a member of the Council. A war erupted between the Order and the Sons of Prometheus over territory. Obviously, the Knights were nowhere to be found those days. It was a mess. The Sons of Prometheus got bigger numbers than us. We were losing and my father refused to get his hands dirty. Vera was desperate. Her disciples were dying”,

“She performed the Fors Factoram”, Hamish concluded.

“She did tell you things after all…”

“I guessed that one. She did not fully admit to it”, Hamish clarified.

“Yes, she did perform it to allow her access to magic without limitation. She alone was able to stop them and stop the mass killing. It allowed my father to offer a treaty since the Sons of Prometheus backed down to Vera. That incantation has a price and my father knew that. He loved her very much. He considered her as his daughter so in order to protect her, he casted an incantation on her to shield her from the cancer Fors Factoram gave her. It was not a cure but it would slow down the progress of the disease. I scoured the Earth to find a cure but I just found out I am running out of time”,

“You’re telling me she’s dying?” Hamish asked.

“I am telling you that when Alyssa Drake stole her magic, she stole the incantation along with it and there’s nothing shielding Vera now against the cancer. Do you understand now why I am so pissed at you and your pack?” Richard expressed.

Vera never mentioned that before. She did not confirm his theory about her performing the Fors Factoram once upon a time but he did get a sense that she did. Of course, she wouldn’t tell him about the magical cancer. She wouldn’t admit to that because she hates pity. She’s too proud for that.

“We have to get her magic back”, Hamish decided.

“Glad to know you’re on board”, Richard approved.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked.

For Vera, he’s willing to do anything. If he needs to scour the Earth same way Richard did, he will if it means he gets to save Vera’s life.

“Alyssa Drake. She got the Vade Maecum before she died. It’s the last piece of spell book I have not seen and it’s the oldest. She probably got the spell that took Vera’s magic from that book. I am hoping the spell to restore it is in there too. If you can find it, we might have a shot. To be honest with you, I could not think of anything else to help her. That’s my last resort”, Richard answered.

Hamish is now seeing the toll on him for the first time. At first, he viewed Richard as very posh, classy, and wealthy kind of man but he’s seeing a different side of him which made it harder to hate him. He is actually likeable. He is kind and smart and he loves Vera very much. He suddenly wondered why they divorced each other. They seemed like an ideal couple. He thought about what went wrong. The man who got a mission on his plate is putting that aside in order to save the life of the woman he loves. Hamish wished he can be like him. He wished he can just put aside his responsibilities and obligations to the Knights and his pack and put Vera first. If he had the balls to do that, she wouldn’t be angry at him right now and he would be by her side.

“I might know a way to get to it but it’s not a promise. I will still do what I can to get it”, he responded.

“Good, because we don’t have much time. Her strength is deteriorating fast. I am not sure how long we got”, Richard said.

He knew that. He saw earlier how pale Vera was. She’s not doing well and she’s doing a poor job hiding it.

“I should get started then. Thank you for the drink and for telling me”, Hamish replied.

“Just so you know”, Hamish stopped walking and turned back to Richard, “I respect Vera’s choice but it does not mean I surrender. I know you two got something going on and by the looks of it, that something has ended quite recently. I am not the man who destroys relationship and considering there is nothing to destroy at the moment, I want to let you know that I want to win her back after we get her magic back”, Richard informed him.

“It’s the same thing I want to do after this”, Hamish said.

Richard smiled at him in respect.

“Well then, I guess may the best and most deserving man win her heart”, he replied and raised his glass at Hamish.

“May the best and most deserving man win her heart”, Hamish agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun writing this chapter!!!!! Hamish and Richard finally talked!!!!!


	5. The Scare

Reading has taken its toll on her health and it’s all she’s ever done for days. She knows the quest for cure is an impossibility, but she decided to humor Richard because she did not want to break his spirit. After ten years, she still cares about him greatly and seeing him desperate hurts her. Done for the day with the research for a spell that can return her magic, she then went to get Maddox from school. Yes, she does school run now and she found herself enjoying it.

“You’re not going to believe what happened today, Aunt Vera. We got this new teacher. His name is Harold Cross. He’s our teacher in arts and he showed us his own sketches and paintings and they’re awesome. Then, he asked us to show to the class our work so I showed him my drawings from my comic book and he said I got potential”, the boy started sharing as soon as he got in the car.

The two went to get some ice cream before going home. She tends to his homework and made him a sandwich. After which, they played chess for a few minutes before she felt the room spinning. She held on as much as she could but when it became too much she excused herself from the game and went to the bathroom. She did not eat that much but she poured it all out down the toilet anyway. As she washed her mouth onto the sink, her eyes caught red liquid dropped and mixed into the running water. When she looked up the mirror, she saw that it was blood coming from her nose. Her first instinct is to get her phone and call for help but she did not get far. In fact, she was not able to leave the bathroom. She fainted and collapsed onto the floor.

Maddox waited at the living room for his Aunt Vera to come back but when he became impatient, he decided to call her back to the game. After all, she promised to play with him. She must keep her word.

"Aunt Vera? It’s your move”, he said as he traveled the hallway towards her bedroom.

She was not there. He cannot remember if she mentioned where she’s going but her car was still parked outside and he’s certain she will not just leave him like that. She promised she will not take off like his Aunt Bitsy.

“Aunt Vera? Where are you?” he called with more urgency as his feet took him back to her bedroom.

The room is still empty but he now noticed that the light in the bathroom is on.

“Aunt Vera?”

He took tiny, quiet, cautious steps towards the door. He has never been inside her room and he knows it’s not proper to go inside without asking for permission but he’s beginning to worry. She’s not responding. Aunt Vera always responds.

“Are you here, Aunt Vera?”

Maddox slowly pushed the door to get a peek inside. It took him a moment to process what he saw. His Aunt Vera on the floor, her blood is on the tiles. His reflexes kicked and ran downstairs to get his phone.

“Uncle Richie, it’s Maddox. You have to come home right now. Aunt Vera is inside the bathroom. There’s a lot of blood. I am not sure if she’s breathing”, he said.

He patiently waited for Richard to come home outside the bathroom. He does not want to leave his Aunt Vera in case she miraculously wake up.

“Maddox”, he heard Richard called.

“In here!” the boy yelled.

Richard rushed inside Vera’s bedroom and saw Maddox sitting onto the floor by the bathroom’s door. His heart pounded as he walked towards the boy. It was then that he saw Vera on the floor and Maddox was right. There was a lot of blood, her blood.

“Oh…for fuck’s sake!” he exclaimed as he rushed towards her and lifted her up to get a good look on her face before he realized what he just uttered. “Sorry. Don’t tell your Aunt Vera I swore”, he said to the boy.

He examined Vera for a moment and realized that the blood was coming from the cut on her head, a result from hitting the floor on her way down. There’s blood coming from her nose as well. She looked extremely pale, probably from lost of blood. She fainted.

“Maddox, do you know how to start a car?” Richard asked him.

“My dad taught me but I don’t know how to drive”, he answered.

Richard tossed him the key to his car.

“It’s alright. I just need you to start my car because I will carry your Aunt Vera with my hands”, he said and the boy obeyed and left.

He just needed Maddox to get out of the room. Vera told him the boy is not acquainted with magic. He put his hand over her head.

“Restituere”, he casted and healed her cut.

He allowed his magic to linger longer to get her to wake up. She must have had concussion and he needs to make sure he gets to heal that too. It took a few seconds before she coughed and opened her eyes.

“Richie?” she blinked a few times to adjust her vision, “…what happened?” she asked, completely disoriented.

“You fainted and hit your head on the floor”,

She saw her blood on her bathroom floor.

“…it scared Maddox. He was the one who found you and he called me”, he answered.

Vera sighed and pursed her lips.

“Where is he? He needs to know I’m okay. He must be worried sick”, she said as she sat up.

The boy has abandonment issue and she does not want to add to it. She promised him that she will not leave him although she should not had promised him that.

“He was by the car. I asked him to start it”, she glared at him. “Relax, I did not ask him to drive, just start it. I need him out of the room so I can use magic to heal you or do you prefer him to bear witness to my amazing healing skills?” he explained.

She rolled her eyes but did not protest.

“Can you use your amazing magic skills to clean up my bathroom? That blood is going to stain”, she asked.

Richard smiled and casted a spell which cleared the floor in seconds.

“I need to take you to the hospital. Maddox will wonder about your miraculous recovery”, he suggested.

“No. Take me to the temple. You can tell him that I am going to see a doctor but not I will not be admitted”, she countered.

Maddox’s eyes lit up when he saw Vera conscious and walking with a towel over her head and being helped by Richard.

“I thought you’re not going to wake up!” he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Vera’s body.

It almost made her cry. The boy was scared for her. She cannot imagine how he would feel when the time comes, when her illness finally claims her life.

“I’m sorry to give you a scare. I fainted and hit my head but it’s nothing serious. I forgot to eat lunch earlier at work but I will go see my doctor to get my head check and then I’ll be home later for dinner”, she lied.

“I will go with you”, Maddox volunteered.

“There’s no need pal. Your Aunt Vera is quite the independent. She even declined my offer to accompany her. Why don’t you re-arrange the chess board and we can continue with it when I get back after dropping your Aunt Vera to the doctor?” Richard interfered.

The boy was conflicted. He really wanted to be there for her but he also knows that she likes to do things her way. She is the Chancellor of the university. In his understanding, she is the boss so he yielded, taking comfort on the fact that she promised to come home for dinner.

“You will come home later?” he asked to confirm.

“Yes, sweetie. I can make your favorite later for dinner”, she confirmed and the smile on his face returned.

“Alright…take good care of her, Uncle Richie”, Maddox said and allowed them to leave.

They’re quiet inside the car on their way to the temple. Vera dropped the pretense of putting pressure on her supposed wound. Being healed by Richard helped her but it’s not forever. She will feel weak again and it will be soon.

“He told me to take good care of you. Maddox is really fond of you”, Richard commented.

It put a smile on Vera’s face. She is fond of him too.

“I just wish I don’t have to lie to him about his father, Bitsy, or magic”, she said.

“I know. It’s hard but he must have a normal childhood or at least as normal as it can be. Hopping from one guardian to another is already hard enough”, he mused.

That is true. It made the boy feel insecure for some reason, like he’s not good enough to be kept by his father or his Aunt Bitsy. Vera is determined to make him feel wanted, loved.

“Thank you for coming so fast when he called”, she said, now looking at him.

“You know I will come to your aid no matter where I am”, he replied.

She does know that. She was just too proud before to call him for help. When they arrived in front of the building, she stopped him from accompanying her inside the temple.

“I’ll be fine, Richie. Go back home. I am not comfortable leaving Maddox there on his own. As you know we still got Praxis on our asses, particularly mine. That is my house and they could try to make an attack there. I don’t want him in danger”, she said.

Richard understood that. He also understood that she does not want to be coddled and treated like an invalid.

“Call me when you’re ready to go home. Maddox and I will pick you up”, he said and watched her walked inside the building before driving back.

\---------------------------------

KNIGHTS’ DEN

Hamish cornered Jack at the back of the den so they can talk in private, away from the prying ears of others.

“What’s up?” Jack asked.

“I need the Vade Maecum”, Hamish answered direct to the point.

It is a matter of life and death situation for him so there’s no need for preamble.

“I don’t think I heard you right”, Jack muttered.

“I know you have it. It was with Alyssa when she died along with Fors Factoram. You returned the latter to Vera but you kept the book. I need it”, Hamish made it clear.

Jack can sense the urgency in his friend’s tone which made him worried and scared at the same time.

“It was out job to protect in the first place. Vera told us that herself. It’s safe and no one will be able to get it”, he reassured him thinking it’s just a matter of Knights duty.

“You can have it back and hide it wherever you want to hide it but right now, I need it. I would not ask if it’s not important, Jack”, Hamish insisted.

“Okay, now you’re scaring me. What’s going on, Hamish? Why do you need the Vade Maecum so badly?” Jack asked.

He sighed. He knows Jack will not give it without giving him any information.

“I need it to save Vera’s life”,

Jack frowned. He is now alarmed in a degree.

“She performed Fors Factoram before back when the Order was at war with the Sons of Prometheus. The Order was losing and the death casualties were rising so she did it as last resort. The Grand Magus at the time, Wilson Stone, casted an incantation to protect her from the magical cancer of the Fors Factoram while Richard was trying to find a cure for it”,

“Wait…the former Grand Magus is the Adeptus Superior’s father and now his wife is the current Grand Magus?” Jack asked.

“Focus, Jack!”

“Alright, sorry”, he apologized.

“…when Alyssa took her magic, the incantation was taken away too and now she’s dying from the cancer of that incantation so we need the Vade Maecum to bring her magic back to stop it from killing her…so please, Jack, I need that goddamn book”, Hamish finished.

“You know I will always help you, Hamish. Let’s go save Vera”, he agreed.


	6. Welcome Back

TEMPLE

Vera had spent the entire night last night reassuring Maddox that she’s just fine. The kid was suspicious and he was afraid to be ship off again to another house. She can of course understand that. It was not easy. The boy already lost his mother, unaware of the death of his father and guardian. She is all he’s got. Pretending to be fine is exhausting. She crashed to bed as soon as her back touched it and the next day, it was Maddox who woke her up telling her he’s late for school. Fate has robbed her of the experience of motherhood but it has a cruel way of returning it and it did by bringing Maddox to her care. Of course, it’s not something she planned especially at the state of her life right now. She just lost her magic. Her position as Grand Magus is hanging on a thread. She is dying of cancer with no cure on sight. On top of it all, there’s a secret society of tourist practitioners who doesn’t want to be secret anymore that’s coming after her head. Clearly her world is not ideal for raising a child but she cannot turn him away, not after everything he had lost.

Resuming her work at the temple after a board meeting at the university zapped her energy for the day. Working two jobs with a child is not easy and without magic and literally threats to her life makes it even more difficult. The thing is, those are not the highlights of her morning. The main event arrived when the door to her office went open and Richard came in with Hamish and Jack. Those men are not the combination she’s expecting.

“Should I ask what’s going on?” she uttered as she leaned back to her chair.

“What’s going on is we’re here to save your life, Grand Magus”, Jack answered.

She immediately shot a look towards her ex-husband.

“Are you kidding me right now, Richie?” she exclaimed in fury.

Richard quickly shut the door closed and locked it from the inside to prevent anyone from hearing what’s going on inside the office.

“We are up against time and you said it yourself, we have an enemy out there and how do you expect this Order to survive it without their Grand Magus? This concerns everyone, Vera, and you know that. Plus, they have the Vade Maecum”, he explained.

It’s been quite some time since she last heard of that book. Of course, she knows it’s with Jack or at least she guessed. She never asked. She’s satisfied that he returned the Fors Factoram to her care. She trusts him, if the book was with him, that he will not follow his father’s footsteps in binding with it.

“…and you’re proposing on using the book on me?” she asked.

“We’re not proposing”, Vera turned her eyes to Hamish, “…Alyssa got the spell she used in taking your magic from this book. The spell to get it back is in here too”, he answered.

She has no idea what transpired behind her back but seeing the Adeptus Superior working with the wolves (knowing what they are actually) is fresh to her eyes. Richard was raised in the traditional way. He was taught that the Knights are the enemy but he surpassed that taboo and is now standing with them in front of her. Another thing that caught her eyes is the Vade Maecum which Hamish holds. Ignoring that it was him holding it, she cannot deny the allure it presents. Of course, she’s not immune to temptation. She just has more restraints than most.

“This is not a cure”, she muttered to herself but it came out loud enough for them to hear.

“…but it’s time”, Jack said.

It’s hope, she figured. Is it worth it? Prolonging her life by buying her time can do so much for the Order and for Maddox but if there will be no cure, she will still be living on a clock.

“Fine. Let’s do it but we’re doing it down the vault”, she yielded.

Everyone is going to die one way or another. No one is meant to live forever including her. Who knows how much time her magic can buy her? The most important thing right now is she gets her magic back so she can protect the Order and be there for Maddox.

“I’ll prepare the ingredients”, Richard volunteered.

\---------------------------------

VAULT

Jack had helped Richard in gathering the necessary ingredients for the restoration of her magic. Meanwhile, Hamish helped her set up the vault for the ritual. She is aware of his eyes on her. He’s studying her, probably dissecting the difference from the last time they talked. She ignored it for a good fifteen minutes but after that, it just annoyed her to the core.

“What?” she snapped.

“You did not tell me”, he simply said.

“…am I obligated to inform you of the things that goes on in my life?” she retorted.

He is not surprised that she still reacts that way towards him. He knows his faults.

“No, you’re not, but I could have helped sooner. If you have told me, I could have done something. I am not sure I would figure out that the answer to restoring your magic lies with the Vade Maecum but I could have if I have known”, he explained calmly.

He has a point. She thought about telling him and other people about what she’s going through except that asking for help is not in her nature, especially if it is for personal reasons.

“I don’t want your help and your pity”, she replied coldly.

That has taken him back. The way she said it, it seems like she already knew something.

“You knew the Vade Maecum can restore your magic”, 

She knew he would figure it out. He’s the cunning one. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? You know the book is with Jack and he would give it to you if it means to save your life”, he exclaimed.

Vera put down the candle she’s holding and faced him.

“Last time I checked, I was not the one who first shut out another and second, Mr. Morton has been away mourning the loss of the love of his life so forgive me for putting myself on hold to give way to a young man who had his heart broken. By the time he returned, it turned out you all got your plates full with your own mess so yes, I knew about the book and I did not say a thing”, she snapped back.

The two stared at each other allowing the silence filled the vault once again. The tension is running high and none of them are willing to relinquish control. Hamish could not understand her recklessness when it comes to her own life. She had been doing it again and again, putting her life at risk for others. She risked herself by helping them defeat Edward Coventry knowing that if they happen to fail, he would kill her. She risked her life by breaking the law in letting them live without their memories instead of killing them. She risked herself by saving Jack from the Sons of Prometheus after he killed one of their own, exposing her memories to all of them and lost her position as Grand Magus in return. She then risked herself agreeing to a parley suggested by Jack which almost end her life when Salvador tried to kill her. It was only followed by Alyssa who stole her magic and despite knowing that she would kill her stopping the eruption, Vera still agreed on working with her in order to save the world.

Now, she risked her life once more to give Jack the time he needs to mourn Alyssa and set aside her own health. She just keeps on putting herself on the line without thinking of the gravity of her selflessness.

“We’re getting your magic back. After that, I will find you a cure. You’re not going to die of this cancer”, he found himself promising.

Her expression softens.

“You’re not the first person to make that promise and attempt”, Richard, he thought, “I suggest to don’t waste your time. You have a pack to worry about”, she said.

“I am not going to let you die, Vera”, he said.

She is aware of his history. She knows what her death would mean for him, if she really means that much to him anyway. That is debatable in her head after they all shut her out from their secret of killing Kepler in exchange for Lilith.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Hamish. I don’t think it’s up to you. Death is its own being. No matter how powerful one is, no one can cheat it”, she replied.

He had wished for her to finally talk to him in a personal manner but he did not expect the talk to be about her death. It is a subject so far from his brain to even think about.

“We’ll figure it out. We always do”, he smiled hoping that he can share the hope in his heart to hers, “Let’s get your magic back first.

\--------------------------------

Richard and Jack arrived with the complete ingredients. Together, they started brewing them and prepared for the ritual. Richard was the one to lead the ritual considering his more experienced than Hamish and Jack. He took another glance at the page from the Vade Maecum before reciting.

“Et restaurata est magicae…”

He took Vera’s hand and cut her palm open. She did not even flinch. He then placed her hand on top of the book.

“Et restaurata est magicae…” he repeated.

“Et restaurata est magicae…” Jack and Hamish repeated.

They all felt a wave of energy and once it’s over, Vera took her hand back and covered it with her other hand.

“Restituatur”, she chanted and her palm was healed.

It put smile on all of their faces. She immediately felt a renewed strength and color has returned on her skin.

“Welcome back”, Richard teased happily.

\-----------------------------------

Vera walked with Hamish and Jack at the entrance of the temple. She had returned the book to their care.

“We really appreciate you trusting us with this”, Jack said.

“Let’s not start with trust, Mr. Morton. That field is a little gray for us”, he bowed a little, “It is your duty to guard the Vade Maecum for your Grand Magus and it’s what you’re going to do. Guard it carefully. If you ever lost this book and it fell onto the wrong hands, I will kill all of you myself. Is that clear?” she clarified.

They all understood the importance and power of the Vade Maecum. That is why they don’t want to take her threat lightly. They are pretty sure that if they ever lost the book, she will really end their lives herself.

“Crystal”, they answered at the same time.

Richard was waiting for Vera in her office. She took a satisfaction in closing the door with her magic. She had missed doing that for months and it is so satisfying.

“Feels good, eh?” he noticed.

“You have no idea. Being tired all the time, sucks”, she confirmed.

She decided to pour drinks for the both of them to celebrate the return of her magic.

“Listen, I get it that the Knights of St. Christopher are no longer our mortal enemies and I also understood that they had helped the Order number of times…”

“But?” she urges.

“Do you really have to give them the Vade Maecum? That book has been with the Order from the beginning. That’s ours”, he asked.

She handed him his glass.

“It is their duty to the Order to guard the Vade Maecum for their Grand Magus and so the book must be in their possession so they can guard it with their lives”, she explained casually.

It did not cheer him up. 

“I trust your call, Vera. I’m just not comfortable with it”, she gave him a smile. “Anyway, now that we got your magic back. I can now resume my investigation about Bitsy. Perhaps, I can round up your disciples tomorrow?” he asked.

“Sure”, she answered confidently knowing the ‘situation’ has been taken care of by the Knights.

“Well then, I guess celebration is in order. Let’s get Maddox and go to the mall. It’s on me”, he proposed.

“Now that sounds promising”, she replied.


	7. Busted

DEN

Jack and Hamish informed the others of the success of restoring Vera’s magic and they’re all delighted. First, that would mean she gets to keep her title as Grand Magus and the Knights are safe from the Council’s wrath. Second, she deserves to have her magic back after everything she went through.

“May I see?” Gabrielle insisted when the morning came.

She was the only one who has not seen the book up close and she’s been gunning to hold one of the Grand Magus’ old spells books for a long time.

“Careful, it might turn you into a frog”, Lilith teased and everyone laughed.

At first, the newest addition to the pack was amazed by the age of the book but her amazement turned into a frown as she continues to flip the pages.

“I know some of the spells in there are not nice. That’s why no one is meant to use it”, Jack explained when he saw the frown on her face.

“I doubt that. Do you think this Ferrari is so dangerous to be put in here?” Gabrielle asked.

“What?” Hamish asked her back and grabbed the book from her.

A page of a sports car magazine greeted them. They went on to flip more pages until the book revealed itself to be a bunch of sports car magazines compiled together.

“So much for trusting us with the Vade Maecum”, Lilith made a remark.

“I don’t think the Grand Magus is fond of sports car”, Jack muttered.

“Did you guys leave the book with the Adeptus Superior for a minute?” Randall asked them.

“He browsed through it when we were looking for the spell to get Vera’s magic back. Why?” Hamish answered then asked him back.

“…because he’s driving a Porsche and those are bunch of sports car magazines and our Grand Magus drives a Cadillac”, Randall answered.

“Shit”, Hamish muttered and ran outside.

\--------------------------------

TEMPLE

Vera is having a wonderful time. She regained her magic, her strength, and a bit of peace. Things are going well between her and Maddox at home and somehow, no dead students are appearing on campus. She’s considering throwing another party at the temple for celebration but decided to postpone it until she managed to put an end to Praxis altogether. She knows they’re just laying low, waiting for the right moment to strike. She must be ready if she hopes to defend the Order and her school. It’s all a good morning until Hamish opened the door hastily followed by Jack, Randall, Lilith, and Gabrielle.

“We need to talk”, Hamish declared.

“This must be a matter of life and death if all of you are present here”, she turned her head to Lilith. “Ms. Bathory, welcome back to the land of the living”, she greeted.

“Where is the Adeptus Superior?” Jack asked.

The question caught Vera off guard. She thought it’s regarding another mess they made that in need of cleaning up. 

“Out investigating…why?” she answered then asked.

“He…”

A loud bang from the door shutting cut off Hamish from telling her what they found.

“You are a bunch of murderers even then!” Richard exclaimed.

Vera rose from her seat. It’s been so long since she last hear her ex-husband talked in that tone.

“Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?” she demanded.

“They did it, Vera. They murdered Bitsy!” Richard declared.

Her eyes shot directly to Hamish who assured her that it was taken care of.

“It’s not cool to point fingers, Adeptus Superior, especially if you don’t have proof”, Jack replied calmly.

“I saw it happen!” Vera frowned at him. “You thought you can mislead me to believe it was the Praxis’ fault but you cannot outsmart me. I saw it with her own eyes”,

Richard pointed his finger to Randall.

“You! You grabbed her from the parking lot leaving Maddox alone in her car. You dragged her to the woods and killed her with your bare hands so you could drain her blood from her body”, Richard revealed.

They are busted. He knows exactly what happened. Randall is ready to take responsibility in order to save his friends when Vera locked the door.

“That is a big accusation, Richie, but it’s all words”, he turned to her. “You got no proof”, she said.

“You still side with them? They killed Bitsy, Vera! They killed your friend and you are still protecting them?” he exclaimed.

“I am not. It is my job as the Grand Magus to be fair and just to my disciples when it comes to this kind of matter. Just because you said you saw it happen when you’re not even here, doesn’t mean I have to act on it. I need you to provide proof, Richie”, she explained with so much authority.

Despite the obvious fact that she’s covering for them, Hamish was still in awe on how she projects her authority to Richard. He admires her leadership from day one.

“You want proof? I will give you one”, Richard cut of his palm, “Quid revelare”, he casted and Vera gasped.

Her brain was suddenly invaded with the image of Kepler as she picked up Maddox. She was just about to get in the car when Randall grabbed her and dragged her to the woods. He knocked her out before she was able to cast a spell and then strangled her to death so he could get her blood without any struggle. After that was done, she stepped back and grabbed the edge of her desk to prevent herself from falling. Tears are pooling in her eyes. There’s a difference between knowing what happened and actually seeing it. She can understand why Richard is reacting this way. Bitsy was his friend too and he saw what happened.

“Is that enough of an evidence for you?” he asked.

He got that pained expression on his face. He badly needs justice for Bitsy and Vera is torn between providing him that and protecting the Knights. Aside from her predicament, something else bothered her, something that made her realize why the Knights are in her office right now.

“That is quite something, Richie. What I want to know is how did you know that spell?” the man was stunned. “It was not in any books in this reliquary and the only spell that could allow to look into a dead person’s last few minutes is necromancy which would require an eye and you don’t have it right now. Where did you get the spell, Richie?” she asked.

He did not see it coming. His brain is fuzzed about the fact that the werewolves had killed his friend that he did not realize he just performed that spell in front of Vera.

“How’s that important, right now? I just told you who killed Bitsy. I provided you the evidence. Why aren’t you acting on it?” he complained.

“It’s important because that spell only belongs to the Vade Maecum and I know that because I had read that book hundreds of time and there’s no way you could’ve known it unless you possess that book. Last time I checked, I gave it to the Knights for safekeeping and here you are and just performed a spell from it”, she said in a dangerous tone.

The book is a very important artifact for the Order. Many have tried to steal it and use it for bad purposes. Its location is paramount for her.

“I have it”, she sighed, “I don’t trust these dogs, Vera, and I was right. They are murderers and you’re willing to give them the most powerful book ever created. You should be thanking me!” he exclaimed.

That seemed to hit a nerve on her and Richard was sent flying back to the bookshelves. She did not even chant a spell. When they said Fors Factoram frees one from sacrifices, it really does free a practitioner to use magic unrestricted.

“I am still the Grand Magus and you will talk to me with respect!” her voice rang throughout the room. “We both know why I chose to give them the Vade Maecum and not to you and this is that very reason. You cannot contain your hunger for power and you are weak when it comes to temptation. This is what ended us and you’re doing it again”, she expressed.

It was not mentioned before why their marriage came to an end. Now, they are discovering that it was Richard’s ambition to an actual power and not the title that killed their marriage. Vera frowns on people who chase power more than anything else and Richard is weak from the temptation the Vade Maecum presents.

“This was not about that, Vera, and you know it. You cannot let them pay for what they’ve done because you’re in love with one of them. You fell for a werewolf and you must protect all of them”, Richard announced.

Of course, he knew. From the moment he walked in her office with Hamish and Jack, she should have known that he knew about her and Hamish.

“Where is the book, Richie?” she asked, avoiding what he just said.

She can deal with the repercussion of her relationship with Hamish later on when the book is safe.

“I love you, Vera. I will always will but I cannot condone you keeping a blind eye just because you’re sleeping with the enemy. They will pay one way or another and you cannot stop me”, he said.

“Don’t do this, Richie”, she muttered.

“Lacus”, he casted and he disappeared from the room.

“Where did he go?” Gabrielle asked while looking around.

Vera sighed. She also knew that spell.

“He’s gone. He teleported himself away from here and he could be anywhere”, she pinched the top of her nose bridge to compose her thoughts and control her temper. “You should prepare yourselves. If he had gone back to the Council, you can expect Adeptis at your front door”, she answered.

Jack picked up a pendant on the floor, right on the spot where Richard was earlier and studied it.

“I don’t think he’ll be going back there”, they all looked at him as he presented them the necklace. “This is Praxis’ pendant. Alyssa had this in her pocket. All of them has it”, he said.

Vera grabbed it and ran her hand over it to grab a feel of it.

“Why does he have one?” Randall asked.

“Of course, there’s only one explanation to it. He’s one of them”, Lilith answered but the others are lost. “Think about it. Forming something as bold as the Praxis will take more than just Salvador Grant. Besides, she was a werewolf and not a practitioner. Someone had to show her magic and teach her how to use it so she could do it herself and teach others. It would make sense for the Adeptus Superior to be that person. He’s powerful enough to know a lot about magic. His position allows him to travel from places to places which enables him to find more recruits. No one would suspect a thing of his involvement”, she added.

“That wouldn’t make sense. The Praxis came after the Grand Magus. Are you saying he’s involved in that too?” Gabrielle asked.

“Maybe he was not aware of it”, Lilith responded.

Hamish noticed Vera being extremely quiet. She is still holding the pendant in her hand.

“Vera, are you alright?” he asked and they all stopped bantering.

“Mr. Morton was right about this necklace. I detected traces of magic from Richard…and from Salvador Grant. They forged it together, power of a high-ranking practitioner and the Alpha. He’s not just a member. He’s their true leader”, she muttered without looking with any of them.

“Great, now what do we do?” Randall asked.

Vera grabbed her bag and keys.

“You do nothing. I have to go and get Maddox”, she replied and left.


	8. Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING...for smut

It’s just an instinct but it’s a strong one so Vera sped up driving and rushed towards her house. Her gut was telling her right. Richard just took Maddox. It was evident from the letter he left for her on the kitchen table:

[My darling Vera, 

I know this will come as a shock for you and you are probably furious at the moment but I did this for you. The people around are cannot be trusted. They are coldblooded killers and since you don’t want to get rid of them, I took it upon myself to protect Maddox from the company you keep. They are the ones responsible for the death of his Aunt Bitsy and I will not let them harm the boy. Don’t worry. I will take good care of him until justice prevail for Bitsy.

I hope that one day your eyes will open on the fact that they are never our ally. They will always be our enemy. You think that they protect us but when push comes to shove, they will turn on us. They killed a high-ranking member of the Order they swore to protect in order to save one of their own. That is a betrayal of their oath. They only think about themselves and nothing more. You love so much, Vera. I know that firsthand so I will not hold it against you if you’re having difficulty right now in choosing but I hope you will not take long. 

All my heart is forever yours,  
Richie]

Vera sank on the floor, unable to move her feet to get to the chair. He really took him from her. She knows it’s his way of putting pressure on her to make up her mind, to choose her side. Obviously, the Knights broke the law when they killed Kepler. It was straight up murder on Randall’s part. She understood his need to save Lilith but the consequence of his actions will only put all their lives in peril. As the Grand Magus, the logical choice is to punish them for their crime and that punishment is death by the Order’s law. They killed the Head of the Gnostic Council without being provoked or attacked. There is no defense for them other than their desire to get Lilith out of the Demon Realm. No matter how noble Randall’s intention was, it’s still murder.

Her dilemma comes with Hamish. His involvement in what happened is what’s making her life difficult. Given that they were not aware of Randall’s action at the time they performed the ritual to get Lilith back. They had been aware afterwards and none of them stepped forward to take responsibility. In fact, none of them would tell her the truth if Richard had not come to Belgrave to investigate. They covered up for Randall and therefore becoming an accessory to his crime. That made Hamish, Jack, and Gabrielle liable.

Due to her indecision, she lost Maddox. If Richard decided to report to the Council of what happened, she will also lose her position as Grand Magus and her life will also be in danger. Everything is falling apart as it’s just about to become better. To think that she’s been thinking of throwing a party earlier that day to celebrate. So much for hoping for the best…

“Vera”, Hamish called catching her attention.

He is standing right in front of her and still panting. Her eyes glanced over her lawn and saw no car of his. He ran all the way from the den to her house.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your friends planning to leave town or something?” she asked forgetting the fact that she’s still sitting on the floor in her kitchen.

“…and let you take the fall for what we’ve done? Not a chance…besides, we got other things to worry about aside from our impending doom. We just spotted another eruption few miles from the campus. It’s minimal and no one noticed other than our ears”, he answered as he sat next to her onto the floor.

Praxis, she mused. They are practicing once again.

“He took Maddox”, she whispered.

He glanced over her and saw the pain in her eyes. He’s aware of her daughter so he understood why it hurts her to learn Richard has taken Maddox from her.

“Is it because of us?” she nodded, “That’s ridiculous! Did he think we will hurt him?” he asked.

She simply handed him the letter Richard left and allowed him to read in silence. 

“He wants me to choose. Maddox is his bargaining chip”, she muttered once he’s done.

He knows that she must choose. Being a leader himself, he would understand if she will sentence them all to death but of course, things are more complicated due to their history.

“I’m sorry. This is all our fault”, he apologized.

A smile crept up her lips, but it was brief.

“I never asked for the Vade Maecum not because I was allowing Mr. Morton to grieve Ms. Drake but because of Richie”, he listened carefully, “He was never ambitious. Titles meant nothing to him. God knows how many times he’s been offered promotions to other chapters but he declined all of them. He always said, he didn’t want to leave me. I was appointed as the school’s Chancellor and I got promoted to Temple Magus. This is my place so he turned down everything for me”,

He would turn down everything for her too, he thought.

“One thing he cannot refuse though is power. I am not talking about petty ranking. I mean total and actual power. He begged his father to find a way to cheat the price of Fors Factoram. The unrestricted use of magic, he wanted it so badly. He envied me for having been able to do things he could never do. Unfortunately, Wilson, the former Grand Magus and his father, failed to find a cure to the cancer. The Protection Incantation was not enough for Richard. What’s the use of unlimited power if you’re dying, right?”

His hand found hers and she allowed him to hold it.

“We had a huge fight. I got tired of tolerating his hunger for magic and power and he got tired of my passiveness and restraint. He accepted his appointment to become the Adeptus Superior and left after the divorce. I never heard from him again after his father died. I knew introducing him to the Vade Maecum will be a mistake and I was right. I should have known that he replaced it so he could keep it for himself”, she shared.

Hamish kicked himself for falling for Richard’s talk at that bar. It was him who convinced Jack to bring the Vade Maecum out of hiding. Of course, he did not regret the part where they were able to extend her life by getting her magic back but now the book has fallen into the hands of a possible mad man.

“Stop blaming yourself”, she muttered as if she can read his mind, “You’ve been doing a lot of that lately and it’s so unlike you”, she added.

“I made a lot of mistake”, he admitted.

“That is true. For the cunning and smart one, you made stupid choices”, she agreed.

“I want to make up for it. I want to set things right. I just don’t know how”, he confessed.

How they’re going to get out of the mess they’ve made?

“Find him”, he looked at her, “Richard. I want to know where he is. I want to know where the Praxis are right now. We stop them and we figure out what to do with you and your mess”, she said firmly.

It’s more of an end goal than a plan but it’s better than having nothing. They must stop Praxis before they cause another massive eruption and claim lives.

“Jack might know where they are hiding right now”, he replied.

“Great. It will be easy to present to the Council of Richard’s betrayal to the Order when he initiated the Praxis with Salvador Grant. If I report now, they will not listen to whatever he will say after that. You planted a trail and evidence that will pin Kepler’s death to Praxis so that would link back to him as well”, she constructed out loud.

He stared at her in both amazement and guilt. She is having a hard time figuring out a way to save their asses once again and it’s costing her a lot.

“I love you”, 

She stopped talking.

He has no idea why he said it like that. Timing is never his forte but that’s the worst timing ever. 

“Why would you say that?” she asked.

“…because that’s how I feel”, he answered.

“Why? Because I am saving your ass and your friends’?” she doubted.

“No…because your strength makes my breath comes to halt. Your eyes have the ability to look into my soul and make me realize that I still have one. Your mind astounds me that it put me being the cunning one to shame. Your heart makes me believe that there’s still good in the world. Grateful is what I feel with you saving our lives for the nth time. Love is what I have been feeling for you probably since the day we met at the den”, he declared.

It is not a good time for love declaration but to hell with it. He’s there and she’s there. That’s all that matters. Who knows what future holds? Tomorrow someone might decide to end his life. He will die more peacefully knowing he got to tell her what he truly feels for her.

“You lied to me”, she reminded him. “How can I be so sure this is not the same?” she asked.

Hamish has no response to that, that would suffice. Words will never suffice. Her trust has been broken and words will never fix it. Instead, his hand found the back of her neck and pulled her so his lips can meet hers. It caught her off guard but she did not pull back. In fact, she allowed him entrance and he tasted her, savored her, cherished her. He poured his soul and heart in that kiss to let her know what he feels for her is real and not a lie. When he pulls back to look into her eyes, tears are falling down her cheeks.

“I love you”, he repeated so it would stick.

“I hate you”, he frowned. “I hate you for making my life so fucking difficult and yet I could not bring myself to let you die. Why do you do this to me?”

She is now sobbing.

“I was fine before you touch me. You broke down my walls and invaded my life and then you hurt me only to let me know that you love me. Why do you have to disrupt everything and make me feel things again?”

He wiped the tears that he could manage.

“Goddamn it, Hamish…”

He tilted her chin so her eyes could meet his.

“I hate being in love with you and yet I cannot help it. I tried to stop it but I can’t”, she expressed.

“Please don’t stop it. I will never hurt you again”, he pleaded.

This time, it’s both of them who started the kiss. It’s more aggressive, hungrier than before. With their feelings out in the open, there’s nothing holding them back anymore. It’s just him and her and no one else. The world may crumble tomorrow but today, right now, it’s just the two of them.

Hamish groaned into the kiss when she whimpered a little. He scooped her up and took her to her bedroom. He almost tossed her to the bed in his eagerness as he ripped his shirt off his body. He resumed kissing her, tasting her, nibbling her neck, her ear, her chest as his hands expertly removed her clothing one by one. Vera gasped when his mouth found her breast and she arched her back. When his hand touched her folds, she moaned. It’s all he needed to bury his head between her thighs. Vera clenched her fists onto the sheets in hope of getting ahold of reality as Hamish drags her into the world of pleasure and love. This is certainly not what they used to do in her office or in her car. This is different. This is passion. This is love.

“Fuck! Hamish…” she cried when she broke.

He did not give her the time to recover as he quickly thrusts into her with such force she screamed in pleasure. He’s hungry for her. He wants all of her…everything. He cupped her face so he can look at her beauty, her blue eyes and they radiates what he feels at the moment. It only made him thrust harder. 

“Fuck…shit…Hamish…god…” 

Her nails dug deep into his skin as she came for the second time. It was enough to send him over the edge too and he followed her release. They were both left panting, catching their breaths and their sanity.

“I’m not going to let you die, Hamish”, she muttered while his arms are wrapped around her. “I already lost so much and I am not going to lose you too”, she added and closed her eyes.


	9. The Plan

Vera proceeded to do her plan. She talked to the Council members through videoconference for an immediate meeting. She laid out her meticulously constructed story about Kepler’s demise by the hands of the Praxis and Richard’s involvement of it. She hates the fact that she has to pin everything to her ex-husband. She did love him and still care for him but he founded a group of tourists’ practitioners which is on the verge of causing another eruption. On top of that, he took the Vade Maecum and Maddox. She must do something and if it saves Hamish and the Knights along the way, so be it.

“That is ridiculous, Vera”, Ian exclaimed.

“When have I ever say things that are ridiculous?” she snapped with authority she perfected, and it shut him up.

“What we’re just trying to say is that Richard is the Adeptus Superior. Why would he want to betray the Order for a bunch of nonpractitioners?” Jessa, one of the members of the Council asked.

Vera showed to them the pendant that Richard dropped as he vanished from her office.

“This is the Praxis’ emblem. It’s one of a kind and forged by the magic of a high-ranking Order member and a werewolf practitioner. The werewolf was Salvador Grant, the one I killed after she tried to murder me during our parley and that high-ranking Order member is Richard. I traced the magic essence myself. If you’re in doubt, you’re welcome to check it yourself”, she said.

There is nothing for them to say that will challenge the evidence. She then reiterated that Kepler’s death indicates Praxis’ magic and failed ritual which implicates Richard’s intent to cover up that fact to prevent them from knowing his involvement with the Praxis.

“…but Bitsy was his friend”, Ian muttered.

She felt a pain in her chest. That is true. She saw how devastated Richard was when he found out how she died but she must push through with the plan to save the Knights and turn the Council against him so she can have the authority to stop Praxis.

“Why do you think he agreed to take on the assignment? You all know Richie did not set foot here in Belgrave for years and all of a sudden he’s game to be back”, she insinuated.

“He wants to cover up his little group of careless and heartless practitioners”, one of them concluded and the others agreed.

Her plan worked. They believed her and if Richard tried to sway them to believe him and try to pin it on the werewolves, they will not believe him anymore. He does not have any evidence other than performing that spell from the Vade Maecum. The Council would think that was a trick on his part to save face. He would only implicate himself more.

“What do you want to do Grand Magus?” Ian asked.

“Grant me Imperium and this time make it a bit more permanent”, she answered.

There is a loud silence on the other end. The last time they granted her Imperium, she almost slaughtered the entire Praxis society and if she proceeded with it, it would have saved her a great deal of trouble. Her magic would not be taken away by Alyssa. She would have recovered her spell books from the Praxis which would allow her to get Lilith out of hell and Kepler would not be killed.

“Yes, Grand Magus. The vote is unanimous. We grant you Imperium indefinitely”, Ian announced after conferring with the others.

\---------------------------------

WOODS

The Knights started tracking Praxis. Jack provided them with enough information as to where they might be hiding. They are scattered and they kept several bases all over Norwich to avoid detection but they’re habitual and reckless practicing of dark magic sends alarm bells to the werewolves. Randall and Gabrielle found one near the highway while Lilith and Nicole discovered an abandoned warehouse being used as one of their hideouts. Jack and Hamish discovered Salvador’s old house and it’s being heavily guarded. 

“Any thoughts why so many guards?” Hamish asked Jack.

“He’s here”, the latter answered.

“Yes, which means Maddox is also here”, Hamish confirmed.

The mention of his younger brother made him even more furious to Richard. He never blamed the kid for their father’s sins and he is aware that the young boy had suffered too. He chose to keep his distance from him to avoid attachment but after learning that Vera had took him in after Kepler died and took care of him like he’s her own made him want to shatter Richard to pieces for taking him away from her. She deserves to experience being a mother. He had felt the pain she endured all her life after she drank that memory juice. He knows how much it would hurt her to be ripped away from him. 

“Calm down, Jack”, he felt Hamish’s hand on his shoulder, “We will get him back and he will pay for what he has done”, he said in a dangerous note.

Jack’s eyes returned to normal. He can feel Hamish’s own fury but he’s keeping it at bay. He is following Vera’s orders and it’s imperative that they listen to her this time and avoid messing things up more.

“Should I cast it now?” Jack asked him and their leader nodded. “Sonus venti”, he casted after slicing his palm.

The spell allowed him to hear what’s going on inside. It’s a trick that Vera had taught them before sending them out so they can spy on the Praxis from a distance to protect themselves and it worked.

“The second base confirmed their attendance. They are sending their thanks for being included to the function”, a man said.

“Great”, they heard Richard’s voice, “It’s going to be a masterful event they should not want to miss. Make the preparations. I don’t want any problems by Friday night”, he continued.

That’s all they needed to hear.

\-----------------------------------

TEMPLE

The Knights reported back to Vera after finding out the scheduled Praxis’ meeting on Friday night. The others got the same intel from their stakeout on other bases. Everyone is coming to Salvador’s house. Like what Richard implied, it is going to be big.

“What do we do now?” Lilith asked.

“He is going to introduce them to the Vade Maecum. That’s why he is insisting on everyone to attend. That’s the main event. We cannot let him teach them spells from that book or Tartarus eruption will be right at our front doors. There will not be small ones. If they perform spells from that book without price like they usually do, it’s going to be the end”, Vera answered.

They all had seen eruptions and even though most of it were small, each eruption took lives. A massive one will eradicate the entire planet.

“So we raid the party and take them out”, Randall suggested.

“You suggest raiding a ground filled with careless practitioners and hoping werewolves can take them all out? We might be able to kill some of them but all it will take is one spell from someone in that crowd and we’re dead”, Gabrielle disagreed.

She has a point. That place will be filled with magic users who don’t care about consequences. They will not be afraid to use murder spells on them. They cannot stop them by just going werewolf.

“I am open to suggestions”, Lilith said.

“You were planning an incantation before, right? The one that would kill them all?” Jack reminded Vera.

“That is a thought, but would you really resort to a magical mass genocide you stopped me before from doing?” she asked him.

It is a tricky one. His moral compass is confused. It is not the right thing to do but if they’re going to cause the end of the world, the argument of killing one to save millions has been invoked.

“What choice do we have?” he asked instead.

Vera sighed and leaned back as she tapped her nails onto the desk.

“We go in but you will keep distance. I face Richard alone”, she answered.

“What?” Hamish was the first to ask.

“He will not have me killed unlike you. If he sees any of you, he would kill you on site. I must face him by myself and in the case some of them tried to escape, well, it is up to you what you want to do with them”, she explained.

They’re not comfortable sending Vera to the lion’s den but she is the only one among them powerful enough to face an army. Plus, Richard is in love with her. She was right. He will not have her killed upon seeing her. Richard will kill them if he sees them.

“We’re back up”, Randall summarized.

“You’re more than that”, Vera slid a paper containing an incantation towards them. “I trust you are all capable enough to perform that”, she said.

They all read the spell and even Lilith was intrigued by the incantation.

“You are prepared”, she commented.

“What do I always say, Mr. Morton?” Vera asked.

“Always prepare for the worst”, the disciple answered with a smile.

\---------------------------------

VERA’S HOUSE

Hamish accompanied her back to her house. He is afraid to leave her alone, not because of the danger but he’s afraid that she will not look after herself. For the entire day, she had forgotten to eat breakfast and lunch and he had to force her to eat dinner. She’s been living off water and alcohol and it’s not healthy. He does not forget that she is still living with a magical cancer in her system. Bringing back her magic did not cure her. It only extended her life which means if she does not take care of herself properly, that extension will end faster than expected.

“You can go ahead and freshen up while I make you some tea”, he said.

“I am not invalid, Hamish”, she snapped.

“I know that and I just want to take care of you. Is that so bad?” he asked.

She did not answer. She is not just used to the idea and despite Hamish looking after her before, she’s still not used to being taken care of.

“I would prefer bourbon but I sense your eagerness to keep me sober so you can bring the tea to the bedroom. I have paperwork to catch up on”, she said and walked away.

He wanted to protest about her resuming work but at least she agreed to the tea. She was right. He is eager to keep her sober at least until the problem with Praxis is dealt with. He is still uncomfortable with the idea of sending her alone to face Richard. He knows the man loves her but who knows what goes on in his mind. After all, he created Praxis which took so many lives since they began. That same group had tried to kill Vera couple of times, even setting her on fire once. He could not stop worrying.

When he got into the bedroom, she is already in her pajamas with her hair tied up in a bun while surrounded by files. He gently set the cup on her bedside table.

“School work or Order duty?” he asked.

“School work…apparently, I was behind in a lot of these reports. I’ve been caught up with a lot of things, the budget proposal for the university has been delayed”, she answered.

He smiled at her and picked up the files one by one until there’s nothing left but her laptop. She shot him a look as he stretched his hand towards her. They stared at each other for a moment until she let out a sigh and closed her laptop and handed it to him.

“You’re trying to get me fired”, she complained.

“I’m trying to take better care of you. Drink your tea and then I will give you a massage”, he corrected her.

“I think I am down for a massage”, she replied with a smile.


	10. Right Before

When Friday hits, everyone is tense. Lilith and Gabrielle gathered the ingredients they needed for the incantation Vera asked them to perform for the night while Jack and Randall set up the perimeter and marked their posts later on. Everyone feels the pressure of the need to perfect everything. One mistake could mean their deaths. They dodged the bullet with the Council thanks to Vera’s expert story manipulation to save their asses but if they messed up the incantation tonight, that will not matter. They will be dead before sunrise.

The pressure that Hamish has been feeling is far greater than death itself. He’s not worried about his sake. He fears for Vera. She’s the one who’s going to walk behind enemy’s line and not them. If things started to go south, she will the first one to take the hit. He knows he will never be able to change her mind and he knows the importance of her being the one to do it. None of them will be able to walk past their security but it does not mean that he is comfortable with the plan.

Vera, on the other hand, is incredibly calm. He watches her attend to school meetings like nothing is about to go down tonight. She walked the campus’ hallways like the boss she is and guided her disciples at the temple through their lessons. The way she acted, it’s like nothing is out of ordinary. Even the disciples don’t know any better. To them, things are the way it always has been. Normal.

“I can accompany you. Gabrielle can do her glamour spell on me. You don’t have to do it alone”, he said while they were in the office.

“Hamish, I don’t have your extra powerful sense of hearing but I can hear your nervousness right now, it’s quite irritating”, she put down her pen, “I will be fine. You have to trust me that I can take care of myself”, she reiterated.

She appreciates his concern but he’s been at it since yesterday and she feels like he does not trust that she can handle herself in front of Richard.

“I know that you can. I just want you to know that you don’t have to do it by yourself when I am right here. Think of it this way. Do it for me and not for yourself. Do it for my peace of mind”, he proposed.

The idea of glamour spell is not bad despite its time frame which she can work around with. The risk of the plan failing if she lets a very worried Hamish carrying the incantation plan with the others is higher than taking him with her under a disguise. 

“If I let you go with me…and it’s a big if, I don’t think you can control yourself especially your temper”, she muttered.

“I can control my temper. I have very long patience”, he protested like a child.

She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you really displayed that very well when Angus tried to confront me in this office during the Council’s Invocare”, she mocked.

He looked guilty. That was one moment in time when he snapped and lost his patience. Just the way Angus yelled and marched towards Vera made him so angry and territorial that he transformed quickly and pushed him away.

“I will do better this time. I will not say a word or do anything that you will not ask me to do”, he promised.

To be completely honest, she would feel a lot safer if Hamish will come with her. She just wants to make sure that he will not lose his control like before.

“Very well. You won. I agree for you to go with me under a disguise. I will alter the spell a little to make it last longer but you have to hold your end of the bargain. No talking. Don’t do anything unless I say so”, she said.

He smiled at the chance.

“You can count on me”, he promised.

\----------------------------------

DEN

Gabrielle went on reading the incantation again and again. She’s been at it for hours and Lilith began to notice.

“You’re going to do great. I think you already memorized that down to the T”, she commented.

The newest Knight put down the paper and sighed.

“This is a big spell. One mistake and everything falls apart. As much as I fear being killed by inexperience wannabes, I am more scared of the Grand Magus”, she confessed.

“Vera really did a number on you, huh”, Lilith observed.

Gabrielle sat down.

“I made the wrong choice. I teamed up with Kepler and tortured you and attacked this place to get Maddox Coventry back. I justified it as following orders from Edward Coventry but I know I went overboard in my desire to prove my worth. Vera was there with Hamish. She was deflecting spells being casted by the others. She was not attacking anyone. Then, one of Kepler’s minions made the mistake of hitting her with a spell. It hit her but she just groaned a little, like someone had slapped her. That’s the first time I saw her use real magic. That idiot dropped on the ground, gasping for air. Vera was pissed but after a few seconds, she recovered and released him. That sort of woke me up from the choice I made. I realized that perhaps, Edward Coventry and Kepler were wrong. I mean, why would Vera Stone would go through lengths in protecting the Knights? There must have been a reason so I backed out. After it was all over and Edward Coventry was defeated, Vera did her best to convince the Council to spare your lives and suggested erasing your memories instead of having you killed. She emphasized on your contributions in stopping Coventry and that should mean something. She gave me my second and last chance and I volunteered to keep any of you in check, make sure your memories will not return to keep you morons alive”, Gabrielle explained.

Lilith had been enraged when she got her memories back. She’s been powdered twice in her life but she never looked at it in that viewpoint. She wondered why Hamish has been so understanding of the Grand Magus when she was the one who erased their memories but now she gets it. Hamish realized her reasons before they do. He saw right through her. He is truly the cunning and smart one. Suddenly, she felt a little guilty for thinking the worst of Vera. She appeared to be cold and detached for everyone but she is starting to see a whole different side of her. She missed quite a lot when she got dragged to hell but based on what they told her, Vera went out her way to save their asses and even lost her position as Grand Magus because of it. How wrong she was about her.

“We are not going to fail. We’re not just any practitioners. We are also Knights. You are already a talented magic user and you’re also a werewolf now. We are going to kick this incantation in the ass and nail it”, Lilith said in encouragement.

It made Gabrielle smile. For so long she yearned for a place to belong. She constantly needed to up her game, prove her worth, and now, she found the place she can call home.

“Thank you”, she replied.

\-------------------------------

Randall marked the last tree which will serve as their baseline. Despite his attempts to make a joke out of their situation, he cannot hide his anxiety about the upcoming event. 

“I can literally hear you thinking, or rather Silverback can and he’s complaining”, Jack muttered as he marked his last tree.

“Sorry. I know we faced danger before but this is on a whole new level you know”, he apologized.

“How so? We faced demons and necromancers and others things before”, Jack asked.

“Yeah but this is different. We are talking about a group of people who just wants to be able to use magic. If things went wrong, we’re going to be forced to kill them before they kill us”, Randall argued.

It is true. Some of Praxis’ members are tourists who don’t want to harm anyone. It was what Alyssa had told him before. Not all of them were evil. Only few were like Eleanor Taylor and Cameron Foley who used magic to harm innocent civilians for practice. If the plan does not work, their hands will be forced and there will be a blood bath.

“We will not screw this up. Trust me. Trust Vera as well. When did she ever fail in saving our asses?” he tried to lighten up the mood and it worked, sort of.

“I still can’t believe she covered up for me. I mean, it’s my fault. I was the one who killed Kepler and she was her friend”, Randall confessed.

Jack wanted to say that it’s only because of Hamish. If Randall goes down, the Council will hunt them all down and that includes Hamish. Jack truly believes that Vera lied to them to protect Hamish from being killed. Maybe they meant more to her than just disciples and werewolves. Who knows? But he’s certain, Hamish was a big reason for her to help them out.

“Believe it or not, the Grand Magus has a heart. She’s just afraid to show it to people because it has been broken way to many times. It left her scarred”, he explained.

Randall frowned.

“…and how did you know that?” he asked.

“Mind juice, remember? She’s good at barricading her thoughts but I don’t know. Perhaps, it’s Silverback that allowed me to be connected to her more deeply. I would not want to go through the pain she went through. Let’s just say, I became more understanding of her because of that”, he answered.

“Yeah, I heard about that. Well, if we get out of here alive, I promise to be nicer to her”, Randall declared.

“Hamish would like that very much. I figure he intends to really be with her”, Jack replied.

\----------------------------------

SALVADOR GRANT’S OLD HOUSE

The time has come. Praxis members gathered at their fallen leader’s house in the hope of seeing something promising. None of them know why they were summoned other than they were told it is something that is not to miss. They have heard of a powerful leader other than Salvador but none of them had met him. Since Alyssa’s death, Praxis had been afloat and now that mystery leader had stepped up into taking a much active role in their organization.

Meanwhile, Vera and Hamish, the latter being disguised as one of her Magistratus, walked amongst the crowd towards the enormous backyard of the house. If she’ll give it a thought, the place looks amazing. It’s secluded, private, peaceful…much like hers. Hamish fought the urge to put a hand behind her back to usher her safely to wherever they are going. He has to keep in mind he’s a Magistratus and he’s only there to escort his Grand Magus.

“Chapter?” one of the guards asked them when they got closer to the backyard.

“Belgrave University”, Vera answered casually.

The man eyed her from head to toe and then went back to look at his guest list.

“Name?” he asked.

“Vera Stone”, he shot her a look which she met with a raised eyebrow. “You can tell my husband that his wife is here and I intend to see him and my son”, she then said.

Hamish felt shivers down his spine not only with the authority and power of her delivery but also with the fact that she just called Maddox her son.

“Wait here”, the guard said.

‘We’re in position’ Jack said through their earpiece.

It was Gabrielle’s idea for them to wear one so they would know when to start the incantation and also to get them out if they get in trouble. Hamish only coughed in response. The guard returned after a minute.

“Please follow me”, Vera started walking when the guard made them stop. “He wants to only see you”, he gestured towards Hamish.

“In case he forgot to mention to you that I am the Grand Magus of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose, let me now tell you who I am. Dare dictate me again on what I should do and I will turn your brain into a scrambled egg. Is that clear?” she threatened.

Hamish is not sure whether it’s a threat or not. Her voice is steady but her fists are clenching which means she’s really pissed.

“Yes, ma’am. This way”, the guard yielded in fear and ushered them both to the belly of the beast.


	11. The Cure

“Breathe”, Hamish heard Vera whispered.

He is not aware that he’s been holding his breath since they entered the house. Of course, he is nervous. He has no idea what will happen next or if their plan is going to succeed. Right now, they are inside the enemy’s gate and getting out will be hell. He watched as Vera walked ahead of him like she owned the house. She always got that streak on her and it is particularly useful at the moment because she can boss around the guard that tried to intimidate her. That poor guard should have known better.

“Through that door, he’s waiting”, the guard said and allowed them to enter the room.

It appears to be an office. The bookshelves on the wall are filled with books which he would appreciate under different circumstances. He must admit that Salvador Grant got taste in aesthetic.

Vera ignored all that. Her eyes are focused on Richard who is sitting by the desk. His usual smirk is on his face and it literally annoys her. She is doing her best keeping her anger at bay. He looks like he’s very happy to see her.

“Darling, so nice of you to come. I would not ask how you find out about this little gathering of mine but I am glad you made it”, he greeted.

She showed him his little pendant that he dropped in her office and his expression changed from pleased to surprise to impress.

“Ah…you figure it out”, she tossed the necklace at him and he quickly caught it. “You are really angry at me. I can see that. You’re cute when you’re angry”, he remarked.

“Where is Maddox?” she asked completely ignoring his flattery.

“Your son? I was touched by that when Andrew told me you said Maddox is your son. Well, he’s here. Maddox! Come and say hi!” Richard called.

Maddox came in the room and went straight to Richard’s side. Vera fought the urge to take him away from him right then and there.

“Are you alright, Maddox?” she asked.

Something is different with the way the boy looked at her. He seems reprehensive.

“He’s fine. I am great with children, Vera, you know that. Maddox is just having a little hard time processing the truth”, Richard said with a pleased smile.

Hamish held back a growl. He knew what’s going on here. It is why he took Maddox from her.

“What are you talking about?” she asked under her breath.

He can feel that she’s controlling her temper as well and if she clenched her fists any tighter, her nails will dig deep under her palm.

“Why don’t you ask your Aunt Vera, Maddox? This is your chance”, Richard encouraged the boy.

“Is it true? Is it true that you are responsible for killing my dad and your friends killed Aunt Bitsy?” Maddox asked.

Vera felt like fainting. She never planned on how to tell Maddox the truth about his father and Bitsy. She felt it’s too early to break it all to him but apparently, Richard beat her to it.

“It’s a yes and a no”, the boy frowned, “We were trying to stop your father from doing something bad. He was going to hurt you and we did stop him but the consequences of his action had killed him. It was not me. It was his own fault”,

She took a deep breath for the next.

“With your Aunt Bitsy…my friends made a terrible decision in order to save one of their own. She was in a horrible place and the only way to save her was for your Aunt Bitsy to die. It does not make it right but they were desperate to save someone they love so they made that choice”, she answered in all truth.

Hamish could not believe that she really did tell Maddox the truth. She did not deny a single thing at the boy.

“I thought you’re my dad’s friend”, Maddox muttered.

“I was and I cared about him too. I also cared about your mother. We were all friends but your father wanted power more than what he already had and he was willing to sacrifice everything for it including you and your brother Jack”, the boy was aware of his half-brother, “He already sacrificed your mother for power. I could not let him do the same to you or your brother”, she explained.

It was a vague explanation but her sincerity is getting through to him. For a young boy, he’s already incredibly mature. She’s not sure on how much he knows about magic at this point but if he’s not asking about it, she assumes that Richard had told him a lot.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why is everyone lying to me?” he said while holding back his tears.

His sadness broke her heart. It was not her idea to keep him in the dark but she also knows it was wrong to keep him believing Edward was just on vacation. She wanted to kick Bitsy right now but that would have been foul considering she’s already dead. She should have just told him the entire truth from the get-go but his need for someone to take care of him overwhelmed her. She was afraid to lose him if he finds out the truth. 

“I am sorry, Maddox. I wanted to tell you but I just don’t know how. I’m not really sure how to talk and interact with kids so it is my fault that you’re feeling this way right now and I will not get mad if you’re angry with me. I deserve it”, she apologized.

Hamish knows it’s not true. It is not her fault. She does not deserve the anger. She kept him from the truth to protect his childhood. It has already been damaged by events in his life caused by Edward and Vera was trying to salvage what’s left of it.

“I am not angry with you”, her expression softens, “I tried when Uncle Richie told me everything but I can’t get angry with you. I just wished you were the one who told me the truth”, Maddox said.

Hamish could have hugged the kid for being so gracious and open-minded. He is certain that it will crush Vera if the boy hates her.

“Do you still want to come home with me?” she asked, her voice laced with hope that he will say yes.

“If you still want me…” he answered.

“Well, let me put a stop to that. He’s not coming with you”, Richard intervened and that destroyed the whole thing.

Vera suddenly tensed. Hamish is not sure for what reason but in that moment, she seemed to have figured something out that he does not know and she’s on alert. Her right hand went to touch her earring and his brain was quick to recall. That’s the signal.

“Grand Magus, how can I be of service?” he asked to let the others know to start the incantation.

It was all planned before they left the temple. Vera was the one who will let them know when it’s time to start. It was her touching her earring, followed by Hamish asking her how he can of service so the others will hear it through the comms and began the incantation.

‘Copy Hamish…we’re starting now’ he heard Jack confirmed.

Vera only raised her hand to stop him which is only an act. Richard turned his eyes on him.

“New teacher’s pet?” he asked Vera.

“None of your business. I am taking Maddox home”, she snapped.

“…and I said no”, Richard got on his feet and stood his ground.

Maddox looked confused as to what’s going on. Hamish wanted to run and grabbed the kid and go but he does not want to leave Vera alone. Besides, it’s not part of the plan.

“Do. Not. Test. Me. Richie”, she warned.

Hamish noticed the lights in the room shone brighter, one more level up and the bulbs will burst. It was her. It was her power. He was aware of Vera performing the Fors Factoram before and that it was her who stopped the war between the Order and the Sons of Prometheus but he has not yet seen her use her magic in its full potential. He cannot begin to imagine the power when there’s no need for a sacrifice anymore.

“I found a way, Vera. I found a way to cheat Fors Factoram and it’s in the Vade Maecum. I found the cure for your cancer”, Richard stated.

Maddox shot a look towards Vera, alarmed at the mention of cancer. Meanwhile, Hamish is hanging on by a thread at the knowledge that the cure is in that book all along.

“It is not a cheat, Richie, and it’s definitely not a cure. It is a trade”, she corrected him.

“…and so make the trade! It’s a small sacrifice to gift magic to the world. You have the taste of unrestricted magic. No price. No sacrifice. Imagine a utopia where everyone is equal. There will be no crime because everyone will be able to defend and protect themselves. People will not starve any longer. There will be no diseases and deaths. We can even heal our planet with magic. Everyone can use magic as they wish without causing any eruption. All we have to do is make the sacrifice, one last sacrifice, to make all that happen. Free unrestricted magic for all without the cancer”, Richard exclaimed.

Hamish smelled a faint scent of blood. Tundra immediately recognized it as Vera’s. It was her palm. His eyes drooped down and saw blood slowly spilling out of her clenched hands.

“That is why you took Maddox. That’s your plan all along. You cannot get to Jack but you don’t have to. Edward is tied up to the Vade Maecum so the sacrifice you need to use it is his son. It does not matter whether he’s the first born or not. You wanted to do what his father had tried to do”, she concluded.

Hamish’s blood ran cold. It’s why she became suddenly so tensed. She knew before he even say anything. Does she know about the cure being in that book?

“…like I said, a small sacrifice for the greater good”, he muttered.

“You’re going to have to go through me first”, 

‘Hamish, it’s done’ he heard Lilith said.

“Grand Magus, it’s getting late”, Hamish said to let her know that it’s done.

Richard looked at him annoyingly.

“Would you mind telling your assistant to remain quiet?” he snapped.

Vera’s face is unreadable.

“Take him”, she said to Hamish.

“No!” Richard exclaimed and three guards entered the room.

“Accipere virtutem”, Vera casted and nothing happened when one of the guards attempted to use magic on Hamish.

Richard frowned and tried to stop Hamish himself but Vera threw him towards the wall. She then turned to the guards who are beyond stunned.

“Any of you still want to live better get out of this house”, she said and they all ran away.

“Let’s go”, Hamish said to her.

“Take him and go”, she replied.

“I can’t leave you here”, he insisted.

“Do what I say!” she took a moment to gather her temper. “You promised”, she then reminded him.

Reluctantly, Hamish picked up Maddox and ran outside leaving Vera and Richard inside the room by themselves. He quickly recovered and got back his feet.

“I expected more from you, Vera. You’re now appointed Grand Magus and you still have not learned how to be a leader and that is to make sacrifices for everyone”, he expressed.

“…and I am certain your father will be proud if he can see you right now”, she said sarcastically.

She is getting in his nerves. She just destroyed his most awaited event and took his chance in acquiring unlimited power.

“This is on you. I don’t want to hurt you but like always, you have to be the hero. You may have unrestricted magic but I am no novice. In case you forgot, I got the Vade Maecum”, he said.

The light bulbs suddenly burst leaving them completely in the dark. Then, two red circles appeared into Richard’s vision. It too him some time to make them out until he realized he’s staring right through Vera’s eyes.

“I warned you not to test me”, she said and then the whole room exploded.


	12. Blood of the Guardian

FEW MINUTES EARLIER

The rest of the Knights are manning their posts by the woods overlooking the gathering crowd at Salvador Grant’s house. Nicole was just done putting the potion bowls in each of the tree surrounding the compound. They all wore earpieces to communicate with each other and with Hamish who’s inside the house with Vera.

“Any news?” Lilith asked.

Jack listened in closely to what’s going on at the house through Hamish’s earpiece. He’s the one closest to the house so he got better connection.

‘Well, let me put a stop to that. He’s not coming with you’

As soon as he heard that, his blood boiled. Despite being a stranger, that is still his brother in there and he’s close to transforming and destroying the party himself. The only thing that stopped him is when Hamish gave the signal.

“Okay guys, we’re on. Gabby, Lilith, and Nicole began chanting”, he said.

The three well-versed practitioners paired up and sliced their palms altogether.

“Accipere virtutem auferetur. Et facultatem ad praestare magica illorum erit amplius”, the three recited and the potion inside the bowls started boiling.

“Now we all say… aut inter spissos ultra”, Lilith lead.

“aut inter spissos ultra”, the rest chanted three times until the potion turns to smoke.

Randall almost laughed out loud.

“We did it. That’s it”, he muttered.

“Not yet, idiot. Vera has to said the final incantation from the inside for it to work”, Gabrielle said to him.

“We better get ready. Once Vera stripped them off their magic, they will definitely make a run for it. Prepare your memory powder. They’re all enchanted already so there’s no need for you to say anything. Just keep blowing that to their faces”, Lilith instructed.

Jack remained by his post, listening intently at what’s going on. He did hear Vera said about Richard wanting to sacrifice his brother for the Vade Maecum. A ringing hit his ears and he knew Vera had used her magic. There’s been gasp all over the compound, especially from those who had been showing off their skills. Their magic has been stripped. Then, Jack heard Vera yelling at Hamish to go. He was about to run inside the rescue them when he ran straight into Hamish who got Maddox in his arms.

“What happened?” he asked a too stunned Hamish.

The glamour spell had worn off and he’s back to his normal self.

“Richard has gone mad. He’s trying to continue Edward’s work by sacrificing Maddox. Vera had stopped him inside from following us”, he answered.

The crowd is beginning to panic.

“The others are starting to dust everyone. We should get out of here”, Hamish handed him Maddox. “What are you doing?” he asked their leader.

“I can’t leave her like this”, Hamish answered.

Jack can understand where he’s coming from. If it’s Alyssa, he would do the same but he also knows that if he comes back, Vera will definitely kill him.

“She asked you to protect Maddox. You promised to her that you will do what she says”, Jack reminded him the same thing she had reminded him before he carried Maddox away.

Hamish is about to protest when all of a sudden, they heard the loudest ring in their ears followed by an explosion.

\---------------------------------

The people had scattered in all directions but the Knights are fast enough to catch on with him one by one, dusting every single Praxis member along the way. Meanwhile, Jack and Hamish both checked on Maddox who is coughing but fine. It was unclear what happened. The surroundings is covered with dust from the explosion. It took a few minutes for it to clear and they saw Salvador’s house torn in half, the other half being completely eradicated.

There were two figures standing in the middle of the clearing which appeared to be Vera and Richard. The two seemed to be so engaged in their battle and has no regards to whatever might happen to everyone around them. They heard spells being uttered, mostly by Richard, which Vera deflected with ease. Their blood almost ran cold when they saw Vera’s eyes. They are fiery red. She’s throwing magic here and there without any spells or sacrifices. 

Fors Factoram, Hamish thought. 

It is why Richard and Salvador Grant covet it so much. This is the power they’ve been wanting to have. Alyssa was fooled into thinking its only purpose is to allow users to use magic without sacrifices but it’s not the entirety of it. It is pure power. It is also why Vera does not want anyone to have it. Fors Factoram is not for everyone and if it becomes public property, god only knows how many wars will be launched in different parts of the globe.

“I would have given you the world if you let me but instead, you chose to be with those murdering dogs!” Richard exclaimed.

“Would you like me to enumerate the times your tourist practitioners tried to murder?” she snapped coldly.

“That has been dealt with. They did not know who you are”, he explained.

“I am not interested with that. Surrender now and I will spare your life”, she said.

“I guess we shall see each other in another life, darling”, he replied and made the Vade Maecum appeared in his hands.

At this point, the others have successfully powdered all the Praxis members. They all returned to the compound only to see the destroyed house, Vera with her red eyes, and Richard holding the Vade Maecum in his hands.

“What in the world?” Randall muttered.

“I am not sure which of them did that”, Lilith expressed as she looks at the damage around them.

The book glowed in his hands as he concentrates on a silent spell he’s uttering. Suddenly, an eruption is beginning to form just above the two of them. Richard has been performing powerful spells from the Vade Maecum without any sacrifice since he got the book. The eruptions had built up into a catastrophic one. By the look on Richard’s face, he deliberately did that. If he cannot have what he wants, the world might as well burn.

“Vera!” Hamish yelled as he tried to run towards her but he flew back with a wave of her hand.

The others tried to get to her but she threw them all back too. Hamish tried again using his wolf strength this time but Vera had sent him flying back again. 

“No matter how powerful you are, there are things you cannot stop, darling”, Richard taunted.

She waved her hand at him and his feet got rooted into the ground, preventing him from leaving.

“If I fail, you’re going to die first”, she muttered and raised both her hands towards the eruption and the progress stalled.

Vera grunted as she struggled to stop it from growing more. The magic energy that used to be invisible to the naked eye are now on full on display around her. She’s using way too much magic that her body is radiating off of it. Her eyes grew redder. 

“We have to do something to help her”, Hamish said to Jack.

“Like what? I don’t know anything to stop a Tartarus eruption”, Jack asked.

That kind of magic is beyond their capacity. They can’t just snatch Vera away from it because if she lets go, the world will literally burn. The eruption is fighting her. She used more force and blood started coming out of her nose. 

“It’s killing her”, Jack turned to Vera and saw her nose bleeding, “…using her magic this much is killing her faster. The Fors Factoram, the cancer”, Hamish realized.

Jack’s eyes caught something else.

“How fast can you run?” he asked Hamish.

“Faster than you”, he answered.

“Then follow my lead”, Jack said.

Randall stayed with Maddox as Hamish and Jack ran with their werewolf speed to avoid getting suck into the eruption and grabbed the still glowing Vade Maecum from Richard’s hands and together ripped it in half undoing the spells he had previously done from it and making the eruptions manageable for Vera. Richard, on the other hand, was able to free himself from the ground and was about to attack Hamish but Vera’s reflexes kicked in. She let her other hand turned towards Richard. Tore him away from Hamish and aimed the smaller eruption she’s still holding at him. They all watched as the eruption devoured the Adeptus Superior. For all the magic he did without sacrifice, he became the sacrifice and the eruption stopped.

Once it was over, the Knights turned towards Vera’s direction. Her eyes returned to normal but they just now noticed how pale she became and there are a lot of blood from her nose down her chin. It did not take long for her to drop to the ground.

“Vera!” Hamish was quick to run to her side.

He picked her up and tried to wake her but she’s not waking up. He tried to feel her pulse but there’s nothing. Even his extra sense of hearing could not hear her heartbeat. Everything came to a stop.

“Aunt Vera?” Maddox muttered as he stares to his guardian’s body on the ground.

“Come on, Vera! Don’t do this! Come on!” Hamish exclaimed trying his best to get her to wake up.

Maddox is now sobbing in Randall’s arms who is also crying. Gabrielle is too stunned to react as well as Nicole while Lilith and Jack are both reading the two halves of the Vade Maecum.

“Jack, are you reading this?” Lilith asked.

“Yes. Is it possible?” he answered and asked her back.

Hamish turned to them with a frown and tears in his eyes.

“What? Do you know how to help her?” he asked desperately.

“We might but it’s not a guarantee. It was said here that Vade Maecum is powerful enough to counter any incantations. Fors Factoram is still an incantation although it’s a strong one. Vade Maecum can be her cure”, Lilith answered.

Hamish, despite his need to bring her back, shook his head.

“I cannot do it to Maddox. Vera will never forgive us”, he declined.

“No. I think this is it. Listen, Richard was looking at it in a different way. He wanted to bypass Fors Factoram completely so he can use magic freely without getting the cancer, so he needs to bond with the book by sacrificing flesh and blood of Edward Coventry considering he’s already tied up to it. We’re not going to bypass Fors Factoram. Vera can handle the power. What we just need is to counter the price of the Fors Factoram which is the magical cancer. We don’t need to sacrifice my father’s flesh and blood for it”,

Hamish began to be filled with hope.

“It says here that what we need is blood from the guardian of the Vade Maecum. Guys, we are the guardians of this book and we don’t need to kill one of us to pay the sacrifice. There’s five of us. Blood of five Knights are enough to counter the magical cancer. We can get her back”, Jack explained.

The others seemed to agree with his plan. They are willing to cut their palms open if it gets to save Vera.

“I’m in”, Gabrielle was quick to say.

“I hate blood donation but I am down”, Randall seconded.

“What do you say, Hamish? Let’s get your girl back”, Lilith said.

They surrounded Vera while Nicole had taken Maddox a few steps back to give them some room. 

“nos custodes huius cruor dissolvat sacrificare hoc carmine pretium”, Jack lead the spell.

“nos custodes huius cruor dissolvat sacrificare hoc carmine pretium”, the others repeated.

They followed it with cutting their palms open and allowing their bloods to drop over Vera’s torso.

“quanti hoc amplius”, Jack finished.

Vera’s body glowed for a moment before the light disappeared. Then, she opened her eyes and gasped for oxygen she missed out after her fall.

“What the hell happened?” she exclaimed and they all laughed.


	13. The Day After

The Knights had explained to Vera what they did in order to cure her magical cancer brought by Fors Factoram. Surprisingly, she took it in without any question. They expected her to scold them or something for performing an incantation from the Vade Maecum but all they got from her was a thank you. Though cured from her magical illness, she is extremely tired after battling her ex-husband, almost dying, and getting revived all in one night. She was eager to go home with Maddox.

Hamish had drove the two considering that Vera was in no condition to drive. She’s very sleepy at the backseat next to the boy but she fought the sleepiness so she can cuddle with him. Hamish smiled at the front after seeing the two having quality time together after what happened earlier. 

Maddox had asked questions about magic and Vera can now openly talk about it without worrying if Maddox can handle the information. It was a relief on some sort for her. She hates keeping things from him and she hates avoiding magic. Most importantly, she hates opening the door with her bare hands.

When they arrived home, Vera had asked Hamish to make himself at home before following Maddox upstairs. He did as he was told. He went to the kitchen and made Vera some tea to soothe her nerves before pouring himself a glass of bourbon. It has been a very eventful night. Not only did he witness how powerful Vera can be, he almost lost her too tonight. He cannot erase the image of her unconscious in his arms as he tried desperately to get her to wake up. He was so sure that he felt no pulse in her, heard no heartbeat from her chest. She was, in a word, dead at that moment. The pain is still in his chest. It was something that will be forever engraved in his mind. It’s going to be included in his nightmares. Even Tundra agrees with him. His own hide cried when Vera stopped breathing. They both felt pain. They still feel pain.

Meanwhile upstairs, Vera had asked Maddox to take a shower first before turning in. She missed having him around the house and their daily routine such as getting his pajamas ready on the bed. Once he’s settled, she tucked him in and put a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

“Aunt Vera…” he called stopping her before she got out of the door.

“Yes, dear”, she said.

“Thank you for saving my life…again”, he said.

She was able to hold back the tears but she was not able to hold back the smile on her face.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Maddox”, she replied and turned off the light.

She then found Hamish by the kitchen completely lost in his thoughts. The pain in his eyes informed her that he’s still thinking about what just happened. Jack told her that Hamish found no pulse on her after she collapsed. It would explain why he’s so distraught even after she was saved. It’s his fear. The fear of losing someone he loves again. She was not intending to do that or for him to see. The plan was clear. She was there to get Maddox. She hoped that Richard would be cooperative and would just give Maddox back but after she learned what he truly intended to do with the boy, the plan had changed. Her goal then was to get them both out of there so he ordered Hamish to take Maddox out. She had hoped that they would get far and that he wouldn’t have to see what she was about to do.

She was certain that unleashing the unlimited magic within her would accelerate the cancer in her body. Whether it would kill her right then and there or not remained unclear to her at the time. She was focused on stopping Richard before he kills Maddox and used the Vade Maecum to grant everyone the power that could throw the balance of everything. A magic utopia is nothing but an illusion. She once thought that would be a nice world but not all people can be trusted with magic. Not all people can handle the responsibility. Richard was one great example. Considering that he already had a taste of magic, his thirst for more made it so dangerous for him to have it. The lust of humans for something more than what they have is a dangerous trait. Excessiveness is never a good thing. It’s why she forced herself to master the art of self-control. That’s her duty if she wants to keep herself in check.

That moment in that compound, she relinquished all control. It was years of pent up suppression of magic released in one go. She did not want to blow up the house but it was the collateral damage for unleashing the beast within her. From then, it was hard to stop. It felt good. She loves using magic without the need for spell or price. Whatever her mind desires, she gets it done. She’s powerful and it felt freaking good. It took everything she had to focus on her goal which was to stop her ex-husband. Then, Richard decided it’s better to destroy the world if he couldn’t have what he wanted.

Hamish was there. Everyone was there. She knew in that moment that she may have a chance in saving the world but not herself. If using her magic in fighting Richard will accelerate the cancer, stopping the eruption as big as that will definitely kill her and it did…and it happened right in front of Hamish.

“Am I wrong to hope that bourbon is in that cup?” she said to pull him out of his painful thoughts.

He glanced over to her and smiled. He was probably relieved to see her alive and well.

“It’s tea. You need it more than alcohol”, he answered and handed her the cup.

“So, you mean to say that you need the alcohol more than you need tea or coffee?” she asked.

She is only phishing. She does not know how to get it out of him in a direct way.

“After tonight, yeah…I guess so”, he answered and chuckled bitterly.

She looked down. She rarely feels guilty but this time is an exception. Though it was not her fault, she could not help but feel the same for causing him that kind of memory.

“Are you angry with me for changing the plan?” she asked again.

She hoped he would say yes. She knows how to deal with anger, not with despair or sadness.

“You know I can never be angry with you. I understand why you did it. He was going to kill Maddox. I would have done the same”,  
She caught him sighing when she looked back at him.

“When the eruption formed, I was trying to get to you, to get you away from it and you turned to me and looked me in the eye. You were so ready to accept death right then and there. I saw it in your eyes before you pushed me away. You were there holding death in your hands, preventing it from ending the world as you trade your own life in the process and I could not do a single thing”, 

“…but you did do something. I would not be able to handle that big of an eruption if you and Mr. Morton had not ripped that book in half”, she cut in.

“That was luck and that was Jack. What I am trying to say…”

“I know what you’re trying to say and I don’t want you to say it. In fact, I don’t ever want you to think of it. Stop selling yourself short, Hamish. You’ve done more for me than you know. Earlier, I could have simply floated away and revel in power but I did not and that’s because of you. I was thinking of you. Despite the temptation, the amazing feeling of being powerful, you’re there in my head. I could hear your voice reminding me what we’re fighting for, what kind of life we’re trying to build not just for the Order and for the Knights, but also for us. That grounded me. You became my anchor and I was able to remain myself through it all so stop doing that to yourself. Not everything is within our control, Hamish. There are things that we will not be able to do anything about and it’s okay. Self-loathing and blaming yourself is not going to change that”, she cut him off again.

He stared at the woman in front of him. For someone so powerful and highly intelligent, he wonders what she sees in him. He could list all the things he admires about Vera Stone but he’s certain there aren’t a lot of positive qualities to be listed under his name.

“There you go again, belittling yourself”, she muttered.

He frowned.

“Are you doing magic right now and reading my mind?” he asked.

She smiled.

“That would have been fun but no. I don’t have to. You always got that look on your face whenever you’re pulling yourself down and to be honest, I don’t like it. It does not suit you”, she answered.

Is he that readable? He’s a good poker player but Vera can beat him any time. 

“I’m sorry. It’s a bad habit of mine”, he apologized.

“…and it’s something you should learn to stop”, she finished her tea before placing it onto the table, “Join me in the shower. I want to freshen up before we got to bed”, 

He raised an eyebrow, dwelling on a possible double meaning of her invitation.

“I would love to but my eyes are closing any time soon and I would like to be lying in bed with you when that happens”, she clarified before he can even say anything.

“You’re sure you did not cast a mind reading spell right now?” he teased which was met by her laugh.

\-------------------------------

TEMPLE

It’s like nothing had happened the next day. Belgrave University still functioning the same. Students are…normal. The disciples are clueless, and Vera is back at work. Being freed from the cancer restore her to her prime and what better use of her energy and strength than to finish all her paperwork both as a Chancellor and as Grand Magus. The Council has been informed of the events that happened the night before and they had expressed their sympathies towards her. It’s not like she’s grieving Richard but they still had history. Killing him is not her first option when she came to that house.

“You wanted to see me?” Randall said when he got in her office.

She waved her hand which closed the door and locked it.

“Yes, Mr. Carpio. I called you here so we can discuss your punishment”, she answered.

The Knight frowned.

“My punishment? What did I do?” he asked.

Vera glanced over to him.

“Seriously? You already forgot what you did?” he shrugged. “Let me refresh your memory. Ritual. Ms. Bathory. Parking Lot. Kepler. Ring any bells?” she said sarcastically.

Randall swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew the day will come when he would have to pay for what he did but so soon?

“Can we wait until I graduate at least? I want to experience being called a doctor before I die”, he requested.

“Mr. Carpio, you are in no position to make demand at your punishment. It is for you to receive not to set conditions upon. In light of recent events, punishing you for killing Kepler will not be needed by the Council considering they got no clue of what you’ve done but as Grand Magus and you’re still my disciple, I must not let that slide. So, I came up with a perfect penitence for you, Mr. Carpio”,

Randall held his breath.

“From now on, you will be in charge of Maddox’s welfare when I am not present”, he frowned. “That means, you will be his tutor, his playmate, his personal chef, his driver, and his protector. You will do as what he says. You will do your best to make him happy and comfortable”, she revealed.

“Hang on a second. Basically, you want me to be Maddox’s nanny?” he asked in disbelief.

“Well, it would be a shame to waste your good bedside manner and would save me some time to get one for him”, even she did not but that answer. “…but the truth is, I would feel much better if you will be the one to keep an eye on him when I could not”, she admitted.

“Richard is dead”, he muttered after catching what she meant.

“I know. I was there”, she snapped.

“Plus, you’re super powerful now. You can kick anyone’s ass if you want to”, he teased to lighten up the mood.

She smiled internally.

“Bear that in mind whenever you’re with my son because if something happens to him, it’s your ass I am going to kick”, she replied.


	14. Months After

Her decision to assign Randall as Maddox’s personal bodyguard has proven to be a wise decision. The two hit it off. They had become good friends and practically inseparable much to Gabrielle’s dismay, but it worked to her favor as it gave her more time to train in mastering being a werewolf. Lilith took it upon herself to tutor their newest member. Jack is still mourning Alyssa but he’s now dedicating himself in policing the Order like what he’s supposed to do as Knight and Hamish balances his time between being a leader of the Knights of St. Christopher and being with Vera and Maddox.

Being a father is not something he planned for his life. It was an idea when he was growing up but as soon as he became a Knight, he completely quashed that idea into thin air. His lifestyle is not suited for parenthood. The mortality rate of werewolves is not very high and he has been very focus in doing their duties as Knight that raising a child will be unthinkable mix to it. Spending time with Maddox completely changed that perspective. Though the boy got sass which he surely got from Vera, he found himself completely under the boy’s spell. He is even sure that he will give his life for him. Then, seeing him with Vera is a completely new level. He loves watching her read him bedtime stories at night before she goes to ‘their’ room. In fact, it has become his favorite thing to do aside from making Vera happy. No one speaks of it but he basically moved in with her. His clothes are occupying half of her outrageous closet. He got his side of the bed. His toothbrush settled next to hers in the bathroom. He even got a spot on her vanity table for his bottles of perfume and body spray. 

Vera is completely aware of the situation and she’s scared to address it because speaking about it will make it official. She’s in a relationship. Her last relationship was Richard and that ended horribly. She had flings in the past but those were just casual encounters. She never really went too far as to forming any emotional connection, let alone have the guy stay over at her place for months. Hamish broke all the rules she set for herself. Not only did she has emotional connection with him, he also resides in the same house as she is and somewhat co-parenting Maddox with her. She’s staring at the toothbrushes on the sink and her brain is having a hard time processing it. She’s in a relationship. They used to be just two people fucking secretly in her vault or in her office or in her car. Then, it moved to trusting one another. Telling stuff about oneself. Going through ordeals together. Now, it came to this point. His toothbrush in her bathroom. 

Not only that, she is aware too that her closet is now filled with his clothes too. Her driveway is also his driveway. Her kitchen she now shares with him. Oh, and do not mention the bed. He got his own freaking side of the bed. The book he’s currently into is on top of the nightstand…his nightstand. She immediately felt lightheaded and had to grip at the sink for support. When did she let herself fall into this situation? Panic is setting in her. She’s in a relationship, she kept reminding herself. No matter how many times she tells that in her brain, nothing has changed. She is still in a relationship.

She found Hamish by the living room with a drink on his hand and one glass sitting on the table waiting for her. He smiled at her and placed his glass next to hers.

“Feeling okay? You look pale”, she only hummed, “Maddox’s teacher called earlier…” 

Maddox’s teacher called him and not her?

“…they got this parent meeting coming Saturday. I know you got meeting with the board on Saturday so I told her that I will be attending in your behalf”, he continued.

He’s going to attend Maddox’s school parent meeting. What is going on?

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked in concern.

She sat not that she wanted to but because she needs to in order to make sure she will not collapse.

“What are we doing, Hamish?” she blurted out.

He immediately felt her panic. He can hear her heart beating rapidly.

“What do you mean? We are talking about Maddox’s school. It’s okay if you want to go to the meeting. I don’t mind. I just thought you have previous engagement that’s important”, he answered cluelessly.

“No, I don’t mean that. I mean this”, she gestured between them, “What are we doing? I was upstairs and I don’t know what to make of it. Your things are everywhere. You already got spots in my house. Maddox’s teacher calls you and not me”, she clarified.

He breathes out. So, they’re having the talk now, he figured.

“We are in a relationship”, he dared say it out loud which made her eyes close. “It scares you. Why?” he asked.

“…because I don’t have a good track record when it comes to relationship”, she answered truthfully and then open her eyes only to meet his. “I love you and I mean that. I have no regret over that fact. It’s just that, I learned very early in my life that the only way to kill love is to enter in a relationship”, 

“That is very depressing way of looking into it”, he commented.

“I fell in love when I was so young. I was head over heels for this guy. He was my first love and I loved him with all my heart. We were together and then he got me pregnant. It’s not the pregnancy that ended our relationship. It was already dying before that. Pregnancy just sealed the deal and we’re done. With Richard, I thought he was the one. I met the man for me. I got into the Order and we’re just perfect, I thought. We complimented each other and we both lived in a secret world. It was great and then we got married. Year after year, the fire weakened. Then, something just happened. We became different from each other. We no longer complimented each other, and we went our separate ways. You know how that ended. What I was trying to say is that, no matter how much you love a person, relationship kills it and I don’t want that to happen to us. I am scared that this will be gone from me”, she explained.

He found her hand and grabbed it. 

“It’s okay to be scared. Don’t you think I am not? I am scared that one day you will wake up and realize this is all a mistake. I am scared that you will realize one day that you don’t really love me, that you’re better off without me because god knows you are but I fight that fear because being with you is worth it. I cannot take your hesitation because it’s your history. I cannot change your past but I can make sure our present and our future will not end like your past. We can go slow if you like. I can go back to the den if this is all too much for you but I am not going anywhere. I am in this…if you are”, he said.

She tugged at his hand.

“I don’t want you to leave. I like my house better with you in it and that scares me more. I am becoming dependent on you”, she replied.

“…and that’s a bad thing?” he asked.

“It is if you’re the Grand Magus of a magical secret society”, he felt her become tensed. “Praxis maybe gone but there will always be another Praxis. There will always be new threat and enemies tend to target the head of the snake. The danger will not only be directed towards me but also for the people that I care about. They will try to hit my weaknesses which happens to be you and Maddox”, she answered.

A realization occurred in his mind.

“That is why you had Randall guarding Maddox. You’re preparing. What is going on, Vera?” he asked in alarm.

She shook her head.

“Nothing. There’s nothing going on. Actually, for the first time since I inducted all of you, everything is going well”, she answered.

He detected a but.

“…and?” he urges.

“…and that’s giving me a bad feeling, of sorts. It’s more like a calm before the storm kind of thing and I hate waiting for the other shoe to drop. I just don’t want to be too complacent. Better be prepared”, she continued.

The whole war with Praxis and Richard had left a scar in her. That memory of Maddox being in danger from being sacrificed caused her a trauma.

“I know it is your motto to always prepare for the worst but living a little while at it is not going to kill anybody. If this is the calm before the storm, must not we enjoy this while we can?” he said.

He is also getting the same feeling she does. In their life in their secret world, peace is their appetizer while danger is like their main course. Victory is their dessert. But he will be damned if he let fear get the best of him and her. Though he can understand her viewpoint as a leader, she cannot sacrifice her peace of mind because she’s scared all the time. She’s the most powerful person in the planet and that made her scared for the people around her whom her enemies can use to hurt her. There is no getting around that but all he can do is be there for her and watch out for anything.

“I want to have this life, Hamish. I really do. It’s just my brain could not stop processing and thinking about everything. I cannot afford to lose you and Maddox and if I fight again the way I did the last time, I might lose control over myself. I could not stop thinking of all the possibilities”,

“Shut up”, he cut in.

That made her raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” she muttered in shock.

“I’m going to make you stop thinking for the night”, his tone of voice made her swallow a lump in her throat, “I’m going to do it very slow and long…and you will not think of anything else other than what I am going to do”,

He pulled her up and walked her backwards until her back hit the wall.

“I love you Vera Stone and no fear will ever going to take that away. I know what I signed up for when this started and I am pretty sure Maddox is also aware of the world he’s living in. There will always be danger around us but it does not mean we have to stop living because of it. It is only a reminder that we must make the most of what we have right now. Live in the moment and not in fear”,

His hand crept up behind her thigh and cupped her ass. He’s not kidding about going slow and she’s already burning with desire.

“I love you and yes, we are in a relationship…”

He pinned her against the wall and attacked her lips. She was already grateful that he’s going on the pace she likes only for him to stop and then tease her again.

“Hamish…” she groaned in frustration.

“I said shut up. I am going to make love to you and you’re going to relax and enjoy it”, he said and scooped her up and carried her into their bedroom.

\----------------------------------

The next morning, Vera is still sore and exhausted from last night but the feeling she still has is overwhelming. She’s no prude but no one has touched her like that in her life. He did make love to her. It was full of passion, emotion, love. It was not rushed and though she was burning with anticipation, impatience, and desire, it was all worth it in the end.

She let Hamish get more hours of sleep and proceeded into getting ready. Randall informed her that he has an early class so he will not make it to drive Maddox to school so she has to make the run. She then dropped Maddox to school and she went to the university for her Chancellor duty. After lunch, the school called that Maddox’s class ended early due to one of the teacher being sick. She drove to pick Maddox from school since Randall is still taking exam and brought the boy with her at the temple.

“Have you read all of these books?” he asked Vera while they were in the office.

“I believe I have but not right away. It was years of reading and studying”, she answered.

“I hope someday I will be worthy enough to read them too”, he muttered and she frowned, “Randall said that only those who are worthy get into the Order, so I must prove myself that I am worthy by being honest, kind, and brave. I also have to keep my grades high”, he explained.

She was about to say something when Randall came in.

“Hey, kiddo! Ready for some VR action?” he said to Maddox.

“Yeah”, the boy turned to Vera and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “See you later, Mom”, he said leaving Vera stunned in her office.


	15. A Question and an Announcement

It had left Vera completely out of space for the rest of the day. It had not occurred to her at all. Maddox calling her Mom sprouted a thought she had not consider in months. Her brain completely dismissed the idea. Could it be possible? Of course, it is possible. She knows how it works but she just justified it with stress which is not far-fetched considering what happened with the whole Praxis and Richard situation. Now, it is stuck in her brain. She counted the days, weeks, even months. She worked her brain to note the signs. She is late. She is months late. Her period has always been irregular so missing it out for a month or so is not a big surprise but tender breasts, fatigue, and nausea? Those things combined may have been a bad or good news depends on the person who will receive it.

“Vera Stone to Earth! Hello!” Jack snapped her out of her thoughts.

She had not heard him come in her office. In fact, he’s already sitting across from her. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking of something”, she muttered.

“No kidding. I have been trying to get your attention for three minutes”, she sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers, “Okay, what’s wrong?” he finally asked sensing her distress.

He and the Grand Magus always have that strange mother-son relationship even though he cringed at the idea of her being a mother to him. He values her opinion and her judgment. He never underestimates her skills and intellect and he cannot think anyone more deserving than her to be the Grand Magus. Plus, having a peek of her past through that memory juice sort of allowed him to see more of her human side than the stoic leader she presents herself to be.

“Maddox called me Mom earlier”, she blurted out.

“…and that’s wrong?” he asked in confusion.

He genuinely thought she will be happy with the idea. She’s been calling Maddox her son since she rescued him from Richard.

“I am late”, Jack halted his snark comments, “I am three months late as a matter of fact and I have only thought about it when he called me Mom”, she expounds.

It is no secret that she and Hamish have been sleeping with each other. Hell, the man already lives in her house. Frankly, it’s a subject Jack never wanted to discuss with them especially with Vera but something in her expression alarmed him, like she’s hanging on threads.

“Well, there’s only one way to be sure, right? I mean, you’re not yet sure. If you like, I can go and get you tests or something. I don’t mind buying girly stuff. I am pretty sure you would not be comfortable doing it yourself”, he offered.

She smiled faintly. He’s always been a gentleman even though sometimes he does things that annoys her. She can appreciate his good heart. 

“I am not sure I can face whatever the result might be”, she confessed.

There’s only one occasion where he had seen Vera so distraught and broken and that was the day she drank that potion to save his life and prevent a war between the Order and the Sons of Prometheus. She got the same look on her face right now.

“Is this about your daughter?” he dared asked out loud.

She scoffed.

“Always has a good memory, Mr. Morton”, but her voice failed to sound stern, “Raising Maddox as my own is one thing. It was easy because he’s already alive and grown. If I am what I think I am, I will have to go through that again and I don’t think I can. If I am not, well, it’s another disappointment in my life added to the list”, she answered.

Jack breathes in and then out.

“I will get you a test and you will find out whether you are pregnant or not. Then, you can start thinking about whatever it is that’s already running in your mind. You cannot waste your time and energy already thinking of the worst when you don’t know yet if there’s something to think about”, he insisted without giving her much of a choice.

“I know you don’t like to hear this but…you are as stubborn as your father and I am not sure if that’s a good thing whereas I am concern”, she remarked.

That made him laughed. It’s just the way she delivered that. It was meant to just state a fact but the seriousness in her voice matched by the sass in her expression told him that it both annoys her and frustrates her.

“I think you’ll benefit from it”, he muttered.

That put a smile on her face for a moment. She knows she will. She can use stubborn people around her to out-stubborn her. Her personality is already intimidating that it is so easy for her to boss everyone around. Jack has the same personality as she has and though often they clash, they served each other well in times like this.

“Can I ask you something?” he then said.

“You’re already asking me a question, aren’t you?” she snapped which made Jack smirked a little.

“How well do you really know Edward Coventry?” he asked.

That is not the question she was expecting. It’s more pertaining to her current predicament than her past. She should not have brought up his father because now, she’s on the hotspot.

“Pretty well…he was already in the Order when I was recruited and was few of the people in this organization who was actually happy when I was appointed Temple Magus. Your father had a thing with ambition, in case you had not noticed, and he showed interest to those who wanted to climb ladders to power”, 

“…but you’re not that kind of person”, Jack cut in.

“…and he saw that after a while. In fact, he let me know what he thought of it. He thought I was being foolish for not using my skills on getting on the top of the food chain. He was not aware of the Fors Factoram and I and Wilson made sure that no one else would know about that. It was also one of the reason why Wilson agreed in my decision to just remain here in Belgrave and be Temple Magus. Edward saw that as stupidity and weakness. He left and then when we met again, he’s already married to Sophie. I think she was the only link between us. I became friends with her and I really did like her. She made your father a better man but she was not able to sever him from his ambition and it cost her, her life”,

“I don’t think anyone can sever him from that”, he muttered.

“When he returned to Belgrave after he was appointed Grand Magus, I knew something was up. He was not the one for social visit and I was right. I did not want to be appointed as part of the Gnostic Council but he insisted and I would rather keep close proximity to know he’s next move than to be kept in the dark so I accepted. That I think was the extent of our relationship”, she finished.

Jack can see that somehow Vera had hoped a different path for his father. It’s her big heart at works. She always wanted the best for everyone and she always hopes to bring out the best in everyone. It just did not work with his father. He’s too far gone.

“I am glad you’re not like him”, he said.

She was deeply touched by that remark, especially coming from him. She tried her best not to be Edward. It was her fear when she was appointed as Acting Grand Magus before. She feared that she will end up just like him, especially with the possession of Vade Maecum. The temptation to get lost in power was too much but she tried.

“Thank you. That actually means a lot”, she replied.

“Well, I am going now to get you that test and then it’s up to you to decide”, he said with a smile and left.

\--------------------------------

VERA’S HOUSE

Her foot slammed at the brake of her car hard that she jolted forward and then back at the impact. She’s too nervous to even be at her house right now but she got nowhere else to go. If she stayed longer in her office, Maddox and Hamish will be worried about her so she must go home. The thing is, she does not know how to face Hamish. 

“Stop being like a teenager”, she scolded herself and forcefully killed the engine of the car and got out.

Every step makes her heart beats harder. It is so loud she can almost hear it herself. When she got inside, the house is awfully quiet. It is not usually quiet at this hour. Maddox and Randall always play Xbox by the time she arrives while Hamish is working the kitchen. There’s none of that right now. She cannot even hear anyone in her house. Her nervousness about her predicament was replaced with alarm. She is already preparing herself as her magic within her boils. If anyone dares to invade her home again and hurt her family, her house is not the only thing that’s going to explode. 

“Whoa! Calm down, Vera!” Hamish exclaimed when she almost attacked him when she turned a corner.

She is fuming and literally on the edge that he took a step back just to give her room to simmer down. Her eyes turned back to black from red and her magic subsided. 

“What the hell are you doing? I almost killed you”, she exclaimed.

He smiled apologetically and she knew she had already forgiven him. 

“I am sorry about that. I was just aiming to surprise you”, he eyes to his side and her gaze followed, “Surprise”, he muttered.

She saw her patio at the back of the house has been decorated with lights and there are petals of red roses on the floor leading outside.

“Did I miss something?” she asked in shock.

“Let’s go outside”, he urges, and they go hand in hand to back garden.

The anger and fear vanished from her and now replaced with anxiety. 

“Alright, I need to know what’s going on because this is freaking me out a bit”, she said.

Hamish chuckled and then got down on one knee. Her brain already knew what’s happening but she cannot move. She cannot speak. She cannot do anything. It all went in slow motion in her eyes. The way he took something out of his pocket to the way he looked up at her with a hoping smile and then opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring that you can see from Mars. Then, he popped the question.

“Vera, I have already said everything my heart is able to put into words and you’re probably sick at my love declarations but to sum it all up. I don’t want to live in this world without you or your smile or your sass. I don’t want to be apart from you and Maddox. If you let me, I would love to make it my mission in life to make you and Maddox happy for the rest of our lives. I love you so very much, Vera Stone. Will you please be my wife?” he proposed.

Her mouth was left opened. It was a simple question that is answerable by yes or no. Why is it so hard for her to answer?

“I’m pregnant”, is the one that came out of her mouth instead.

Hamish frowned and he got back on his feet right away.

“What? I’m sorry. I am not sure I follow that”, he muttered.

“I am late for months and I thought it was only natural because I have irregular cycle but I have the symptoms and Jack insisted on me taking the test”,

“Wait, Jack knows about this?” he cut in.

“He caught me staring into a brick wall and you know how stubborn that boy is. Anyway, I took the test which he bought for me himself and it was positive. I am pregnant and if my math is right, I am three months pregnant”, she explained.

He was completely silent. She is already preparing for the worst. She tried her best not to jump ahead but with his silence, she could not help but do so.

“We’re having another baby…” he muttered which made her looked back at him in a flash.

“Another?” she asked.

“Maddox is going to have a brother or a sister! Oh, this is perfect!” he exclaimed.

“You’re not shocked or scared or anything?” she asked again in disbelief.

“Of course, I am shocked and definitely scared but I am too happy to dwell on that right now. I mean, Maddox already called me Dad on the phone earlier and now I am officially going to be a father. I am in the clouds right now”, he answered.

This is a first, she thought. She can still remember that time she told her then boyfriend that she’s pregnant and horror reflected on his face. It’s the opposite of what she’s seeing right now on his. It’s pure joy. Somehow, it tamed the fear in her about having another baby. Maybe, she’s not going to do it this time alone. Hamish will be there to be with her through the doctor’s appointments. He will be there to hold her hand as she gives birth to their child…their child. 

“Yeah…he called me Mom earlier too”, she muttered.

Hamish laughs and then remembered why he set up the backyard like that. 

“Oh right…” he went back to kneeling, “you got to give me an answer”, he said to her.

She smiled and then laughed.

“You already knocked me up. Of course, I am going to marry you!” she answered and he picked her up off the ground in happiness.

He then slid the ring unto her finger and it fits perfectly.

“Beautiful”, he muttered but when she looked at him, she saw that he’s not looking at the ring. He was looking at her.

“Now, we just have to figure out how to tell this to Maddox and to your friends”, she said.

“No need!!!!” Randall yelled.

Everyone came out of hiding from her garden. If she’s not too happy at the moment, she would have been furious at them for ruining her plants.

“I’m going to have a brother!” Maddox cheered.

“…or a sister. Let’s not be gender biased”, Gabrielle said.

“This is great. Our family is growing”, everyone was surprised to hear that coming from Lilith. “What? We are a family, aren’t we?” she asked and they laughed.

“Of course, we are”, Hamish replied which earned him a loving look from Vera.

They had included her into their family.

“I should be happy that she accepted your proposal but I am just excited about the baby wolf!!!” Randall exclaimed

…and the began bantering about whether it is going to be a werewolf or not…

~~FIN~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END!!!
> 
> i cannot keep throwing curveballs on Vera's life in this story because that would have been too much after everything she went through so it must come to an end.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for all the amazing feedbacks. i appreciate it that you enjoy this story. Until the next!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of Richard? Vera is such a mysterious character so i wouldn't be surprised if she really happens to have a husband. I just thought about trying this one and see what happens.


End file.
